Darkest Blight: Part 1
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: Grossology S3E1. Hearts will break, enemies will unite, the fate of the planet rests on the shoulders of teenagers and the world of Grossology will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkest Blight  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The barn was stockade from front to back with large wooden crates. Despite the moonlight seeping in from the window gaps and crevasses, it was still so dark one could barely see and so quiet one could hear the footsteps of a mouse. The stillness was suddenly broken when the doors swung open. A globular figure floated in the air by the opening.

It was Fartor, along with a number of his _flatubots_. He chuckled evilly. "Flatubots, get cracking." The flatubots marched into the barn, followed by two flying drones. The drones were disc-shaped with a long tube coming down from their undercarriage. One flatubot cracked open one of the crates before spilling the content onto the floor. It was potato. Fartor gleefully looked down at the tubers. "Yukon gold is so much easier to steal than real gold." He said as the other Flatubots started cracking more crates and the flying drones starts sucking up the potatoes with their tubes.

One flatubot grabbed a crate when it was suddenly bombarded with green goop, fired from the ceiling, pasting him to the wooden crate. More blasts of goop was fired from above, peppering two more robots that got glued. Fartor and the flatubots looked up and saw Ty and Abby Archer, looking down at them from a skylight.

"Sorry Fartor, you have to go to the farmers market just like everyone else." Abby cooed with a wide grin. The two jumped down from the skylight and Abby smashed a flatubot under her feet before summersaulting at another one, catching its head between her feet and forcing it to the floor.

Ty jumped down too but instead of landing on the floor, he landed on one of the flying drones. Once stabilizing himself, Ty found a hatchway. When he opened it he found the drone's inner mechanics. Using his mechanical grappling-claw, he started tearing out cables. The drone short-circuited and started flying out of control. "Whoow!" Ty shouted as he tried to not fall off. He finally managed to jump off the wacked out drone and it crashed right into the other flying drone, reducing them both to scrap metal.

The Grossologists turned their attention to Fartor, aiming their goopshooters at the methane breather. "What are you doing back on earth Fartor? Last time we saw you were on the moon." Ty pointed out.

Fartor shrugged. "I got homesick, what ya gonna do."

"Well, let us make it even more homely for you by taking you back to your jail cell in Splatticus." Abby exclaimed, smirking.

"I think my new creations might have something to say about that." He said with a grin before snapping his fingers.

Ty and Abby then heard a hissing coming from behind them. They turned around and saw a pair of glowing red eyes, staring at them from the shadows. The creature the eyes belonged to stepped into the light. It looked like a mechanical Velociraptor with infrared cameras for eyes and metal gray armor. Soon more red eyes appeared in the dark and more of these mechanical raptors appeared. Ty & Abby soon realized they were surrounded by a pack of these robotic predators. Ty backed up closer to his sister.

Fartor smiled when he noticed the Grossologists' frightened expressions. "Rip-1s, tear the Grossologists apart."

The first thing the Rip-1s did was spewing noxious gas from their tails (similar to how Fartzilla do it) but the Grossologists were prepared. You do not go after a methane breather like Fartor without packing gasmasks. "You ready Ty?" Abby asked thru her gasmask.

"Ready." Ty replied.

The first Rip-1 attacked. Using her brother as a platform, Abby jolted over Ty's back and kicked the head clear off the robot. Ty then spun around and fired his goopshooter at another attacking Rip-1. The goop hit the raptor in the mouth and it slinked away, trying to free its cemented jaws.

Another Rip-1 snapped its jaws at Ty but he managed to evade his attacker. The Rip-1 charged at Ty and this time the Grossologist actually jumped into the air and the Rip-1 completely missed. "Ha, not as fast as you look-

Ty's mocking was interrupted when the Rip-1 swiped his feet off the floor. Ty landed on his back and was pinned to the floor by the Rip-1's clawed foot. It jerked its head back before lashing at Ty's head, trying to bite his face off but Ty protected himself by shoving his goopshooter into the Rip-1's mouth. The Rip-1 tried to crush the goopshooter but its jaws were not strong enough. "Chew on this!" Ty pulled the trigger and filled the robot's head with goop. Soon, the head couldn't handle the pressure building up inside anymore and the Rip-1's eyes popped out of their sockets. Droplets of green goop hit Ty in the face. The Rip-1's processor malfunctioned and it fell lifeless onto its side.

Ty sighed. "I don't have time for this." He checked the clock on his cellphone. It showed 20:32. "I'm already late."

Fartor meanwhile was busy repairing the flatubots that still could be repaired and freeing the ones trapped by the Grossologists' goop. "Flatubots, take as many crates of potato as you can carry and get out of here. We are leaving."

Meanwhile, Abby was being chased by three Rip-1s. To get out of their range she started climbing up a large stack of crates, hoping the mechanical Dinosaurs couldn't follow. Her theory was proven wrong thou when she glanced behind her and saw the Rip-1s climbing the crates. Motivated by rising fear, she climbed higher until she had no more crates to climb. She looked down at the Rip-1s as they clawed their way up the wooden boxes. She clenched her fists and grit her teeth, readying herself for battle but then she got a better idea. She jumped down the other side of the stack of crates and landed two boxes down. She bucked against the wall, pressing her back against the boxes. The two top boxes finally gave way to her strength and fell down the pile of boxes. The first Rip-1 got half its body crushed into pieces by a tumbling crate. The other two Rip-1s simple got flattened against the floor when the crates landed on top of them. One crate cracked and spilled out its content.

Abby smiled down at her work before jumping down and landing safely in the pile of potato. She stood up and help up her goopshooter. "That was fun! Any more rustbuckets that want a piece?"

"Sorry slugger, everyone is gone. Including Fartor." Ty stated, obviously quite irritated.

Abby frowned. "Well, that puts a stick in the victory machine." They heard police sirens coming closer. "Come on, we better tell the Detective what's going on."

Ty simple groaned displeased with his arms crossed.

* * *

As the cops searched the barn, picking up the remains of the robots and questioned the farmer, The Detective talked to the Grossologists by their GRS-1. "This is the seventh farm Fartor has raided this month. Lucky you two was here to stop him this time." The burly lawman stated.

"This time it was potatoes but the other times it have been broccoli, cabbage, beans, Brussel sprouts…" Abby said and then picked up her Grossometer and called LabRat. "LabRat."

"Hey guys." Labrat greeted. His pet rat Hermes sat atop his shoulder.

"We have an id on our farm-plunderer. It's Fartor." Abby said. "What could the world's most deranged flatologist want with tons of beans, potatoes and vegetables?"

"Other than making a really mediocre salad? Gas." LabRat replied. His image was then replaced with animation that showed just what LabRat was saying. "That kind of food is rich with carbonhydrates. Bacteria in our digestive track breaks them down and produces methane as a byproduct."

"Still, it would take months to turn all that plant material into gas. Where can he possibly find the power to break down all that carbon?" Abby asked, pondering.

Ty was impatiently tapping his foot while waiting for the others to stop talking. Normally he would love speculating about these kind of things but not tonight. Finally, he couldn't wait any longer. "Are we finished here? Some of us have lives to get to."

"Um, sure. The boys and I will help the farmer install a new alarm in case Fartor returns so you guys can leave if you want." The Detective replied.

"Great, lets jet." Ty exclaimed and ran into the GRS-1.

The Detective looked questioningly at Abby. "Excuse him. He has a date tonight." Abby told him before following her brother into the GRS-1.

* * *

The GRS-1 slowly descended into a dark ally. "Can you please land faster Abby?" Ty cried irritated.

Abby, sitting in the pilot seat, frowned and rolled her eyes at her brother's rudeness. She pushed a button on the control panel, the GRS-1's backdoor immediately opened and Ty fell down on the pavement.

"Ouch." Ty exclaimed before rising onto his feet.

"Sorry, but you said you wanted to get to the ground faster." Abby called out to him. "Good luck on your date." She added before she took off with the GRS-1.

Ty was a bit annoyed with his sister but decided to focus on his date. He dusted himself of. During their ride back to the city Ty had changed into his nice attire. Black suit over white shirt and black fly. He had even combed his hair back, making it look slicker and less spikey. He hoped that if it looked like he had put effort into looking good Naomi would forgive his tardiness.

The restaurant where he would meet her was just around the street corner. Its name _The Soup Fly,_ was written in neon over the entrance. Ty walked in. He looked around at all the tables in the restaurant but he could not find his beloved Naomi. He looked at his cellphone clock again. "Three hours! How can I be that late?" He almost shouted. Ty then turned to a waiter behind the counter. The waiter was a tall, dark-haired man with equally dark eyes. "Um, I'm looking for a girl. She is about this tall," Ty showed how high Naomi was with his hand, "golden hair, glasses…face like an angel."

"Yeah, she was here." The waiter replied. "She left an hour ago."

' _She waited for me for two hours?'_ Ty thought bewildered. It made him feel even worse for standing her up.

"We kept asking if she wanted to order but she said she would wait for her date." The waiter continued. His eyes studied Ty in a very judgmental way.

"Yep, that's me." Ty sighed. The waiter's dark eyes narrowed, judging him even harder. "Yeah, I know I'm a scumbag, I am not proud of it." Ty admitted and walked out of the restaurant. He walked into an alleyway to get some privacy before calling Naomi on his cellphone. "Please Naomi, answer."

* * *

The sound of Naomi's cellphone echoed thru the girl's room. The walls in Naomi's room was mostly white with patterns of green and pink vines. There were plenty photographs of her and her friend and family. There were also a framed photo of her and Ty standing on her night table. There were also cabinet with a few trophies and ribbons she had won in various dance competitions.

Naomi herself laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes and cheeks were red and puffy and for once it wasn't because of any of her allergies. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks. She hadn't even taken off her fancy red dress yet.

The ringtones finally stopped and her phone went to voice-mail. "Hey Naomi, this is-this is Ty. I'm so sorry I missed our date…again. There is no excuse but if I could just talk to you you would know how incredible sorry I am." Naomi rolled over on her side, staring at her cellphone with her watery eyes. "Please Naomi, if you are there please pick up your phone. I need- I need to talk to you." Ty sounded like he was near crying. His every word touched her heart. It took every ounce of her willpower to not pick up the phone. She knew the routine by now. He would plead for a second chance and Naomi, being the lovesick dumbass that she was would forgive him and he would just hurt her all over again. She would not fall for it again. "Naomi, I'm so, so sorry. If I could just talk to you I could-

Ty's message abruptly stopped.

Once she couldn't hear his voice anymore she started crying. She cried laud and devastated.

There was a knock on the door. "Naomi, are you crying?" The voice was that of her brother Jeffrey.

"Y-yes." Naomi replied with a sad sniffle.

"Well, do it quietly! I can barely hear myself think." Jeffrey said sternly. Naomi cried even harder and buried her face in a pillow.

* * *

"Hello. Naomi?" Ty got nothing but peeps from his phone. He tried to call her again but got no signal. He squeezed his cellphone, his fingers pressing harder as his anger grew stronger. He then threw his cellphone as hard as he could at the nearest wall and it broke into pieces. Ty's shoulders fell and rose at every heavy breath he took. With a discontent grunt, he turned his heels around and stormed off to home. Filled with anger, regret and self-hatred.

Unknown to Ty, something was watching him. A robot was hovering in the sky above. The robot looked like a big metallic eye and it was observing him.

* * *

Fartor was watching the live feed from his robot in his headquarter. The small screen he was watching on was formed like a crystal ball. "My, my. It seems like my former apprentice is having a bit of a heartbreak. So sad." The methane breather sarcastically mused to himself.

"Why are you spying on Ty, Fartor?" A raspy, malicious voice scorned from somewhere in the layer. "What use do we possible have of stalking that wimpy geek?"

" _You should talk about stalking?"_ Fartor whispered to himself. "Knowing your enemy is the first step against defeating him. Even the most trivial matters can be most useful. You're still young my evil apprentice, you have a lot to learn."

A dark blurr streaked across the floor of the room. Moving rapidly from side to side, getting closer to Fartor. "First of, never call me your apprentice. We are partners. And secondly…" The shadowy blurr stopped just in front of the methane-breather. It then started rising out of the floor, taking the form of a human being. Once all his features and colors was formed, his identity was revealed. It was Kid Rot. "…what can you teach _me_ about _evil_?" He grinned maliciously.

"As you wish." Fartor said politely. Kid Rot walked up to the screen and he and Fartor looked at what Ty was doing. The Grossologist had come home and was greeted by his sister who gave him a hug when she saw how sad he was. "Whether you're my apprentice or partner, this collaboration of ours will be most gratifying to the both of us." Fartor stated.

"And most _un_ gratifying for the Grossologists." Kid Rot added before laughing manically. "Hahahahahhahahahahahahah…"

Fartor started laughing as well. "Mwahahahahahahah. Oh, it feels so good to be bad. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah…"

* * *

 _CUE THE INTRO!_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **There is no better way to start the New Year than with a new fanfic.**

 **So here you have it. That was the prologue for the first episode of my own version of Season 3. This first episode will most likely be a lot longer than the other episodes/stories I am planning for this series. See this as that two-parter special that kicks everything off. I'll say, with two of my favorite villains teaming up and robotic Velociraptors shooting farts out of their tails, we are up to a good start.  
I want to make it clear that this fanfic has no connection to my other Grossology stories like **_**Grossology: Evolution**_ **or** _ **Rot in Paradise**_ **in anyway. I am still working on those two stories by the way so don't worry. I think that by doing this I have one series where I can write stories with the classic characters from the show and one where I get to write stories with my own Grossology characters, so it's basically a win/win for me.  
As usual I appreciate your reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkest Blight**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The next day in the school cafeteria.

The Archer siblings were eating lunch together or rather would have if Ty had even bothered to open the brown paperbag their mom had packed for him. His eyes stared of into nothingness as his lips frowned. His cheek rested in his hand.

Abby looked at him with concern. Ty was usually a very upbeat and optimistic person but when he got sad he could be sad for a long time. Her lips quirked into a smile when she came up with an idea to sheer her brother up. "Hey Ty, guess what I am?" She took four bendy straws, placed two of them under her upper lip (those would look like mandibles) and the other two by her ears (those would look like antennas). She moved her lips a bit so the bendy straws would tap against each other. "I can lift 50 times my own weight. Let's cut some leaf for the colony." Abby talked thru the straws in her mouth.

Ty didn't laugh. He smiled a bit but quickly went back to frowning. Disappointed, Abby put the straws away. "Are you still upset about Naomi?"

"Yeah." Ty sighed.

"Take it from someone that also been recently dumped, your first love does not have to be your only." Abby looked across the cafeteria. She spied her ex-boyfriend Rudy, sitting next to Paige. The blonde girl giggled about something before Rudy eased a piece of meatloaf into her mouth with a fork. Abby shivered in disgust at seeing her former crush being lovey-dovey with her archrival. Seriously, it would have been less uncomfortable seeing him making out with Insectiva!

"Wait. Didn't you say that _you_ dumped _him_?" Ty asked, puzzled.

"Whatever."

Abby sounded annoyed so Ty decided to drop it. "Well, you and Rudy was different. You two stopped dating cause you had nothing in common. I didn't even get to tell Naomi how I truly felt about her. _Because of my stupid double life."_ Ty mumbled the last sentenced to himself while looking down, absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

He thought back to the first time he saw Naomi. Her unbelievable cuteness had been what first attracted him to her. She had also looked shy and sort of vulnerable, she always walked around with her arms close to her body and spoke very softly. Of course, once he got to know her he found out that her appearance was a cover. Underneath her modesty was a very capable young woman that was very brave when she had to be, like the time they had been trapped in school with that maniac, Dr. Colon. Naomi never hesitated to help him fight of those tapeworms. She just picked up a fire extinguisher and went to work. It was the complete opposite of Ty who only acted confident but secretly was very insecure. Then of course there was Naomi's wonderful personality. She was so kind and loyal. How many second chances had she given him now? Seven? Eight? Why was she even associating with a guy like him? It was pretty obvious he wouldn't make a very good boyfriend if they ever went steady. He remembered the first time he tried to ask her out. He was so nervous he couldn't even talk coherently. If it hadn't been for Naomi taking the words out of his mouth they would never had even started dating. Confronting supervillains never bothered Ty but talking to a girl? Oh no, that's way too scary.

"Tell her."

Ty was abruptly taken out of his daydreaming by his sister's voice. "What?"

"Tell her you're a Grossologist if you think it will help." Abby said.

Ty could barely believe what he was hearing. "But I gave the bureau my word I would never tell anyone."

Abby shrugged. "Do whatever you think will make you happy."

Ty was about to say something when his Grossometer started peeping. He picked it up and held it to his ear like a phone. "Hello…Can't it wait? ...Okay, I'll be there in a second." Ty replied before hanging up.

"What did LabRat want?" Abby asked curious. LabRat tended to call both of them at the same time so she found it odd he would only call Ty.

"It wasn't LabRat. It was Andy." Ty rose out of his seat. "He said he had something to show me in the computer lab."

Abby tilted her head, confused. "Why is he calling you on your Grossometer?"

"Well, I kind of…lost my phone," Ty scratched his neck, "so I made it so all calls to my phone goes directly to my Grossometer."

"Isn't that a bit risky?" Abby asked.

"What? Are you scared someone will hack it?"

"More over that someone will see that big Grossology logo on the back." Abby pointed out.

Ty looked at the G on his Grossometer. "Oh…I guess I better hurry to get a new cellphone then." He put it back in his pocket and turned around. "See ya later, Abby." He said and walked out of the cafeteria.

Having been left all alone, Abby sighed. Abby didn't have any friends of her own so whenever Ty went to hang out with one of his friends she was left alone. She looked at Ty's untouched paperbag with some curiosity. She opened it just to see what their mom had prepared for him. Sloppy Joe. Not the villain, the sandwich. "Junk food. How Typical."

"Abby?"

Startled, Abby immediately threw away the bag. "I wasn't gonna eat it."

She turned to see who had spoken to her. It was Molly, the overweight girl in mint green shirt. Abby knew her from her theater group and while they weren't exactly friends, they were on friendly terms. "Okay." Molly said, somewhat weirded out by Abby's reaction. "A guy asked me to give you this."

Molly handed her a pink card with the text ' _TO ABBY'_ in glitter. Abby raised an eyebrow. It was weird since it wasn't nowhere near Valentine's Day. She unfolded it. The text inside read _'Abby Archer, I have been in love with you since I first saw you. If you want to know who I am meet me under the bleacher in the school gym after lunch.'_

"Who gave you this?" Abby asked Molly.

"Oh, he told me not to tell you his name or what he looked like. He said he wanted it to be a secret." The overweight girl answered, smiling.

Abby glanced over at Paige and Rudy, still flirting with one another. She wondered if it was Paige that did this as part of some plot to humiliate her. She wouldn't put it past the harpy to do something like this but then again, it was lunch and they were sitting here, not in the gym where the card said she should be. Even Paige's mindless cronies were here, patiently waiting for their leader to boss them around. It didn't seem probable that it was some scheme to humiliate her. "You know what? Screw Rudy. I'm gonna go see who it is. Can't hurt."

"You go, girl." Molly exclaimed.

* * *

Ty stepped into the computer lab, closing the door after him. The first thing he noticed in room was a small robot that crawled up to him. The robot looked like a silvery centipede with one large red eye in the middle of its head. Its body was around 20cm long. It seemed to study him with that one large eye.

"Hey Ty. How do you like my new Robot? I call him _Sentry-Pede_." Andy said as he sat on a spinning chair by one of the many computers.

Ty looked down at the silvery robot again. His lips quirked a bit. "Nice."

"Yeah, I've built him to investigate places that are too cramped or too dangerous for humans. You know, like caves or animal dens."

"And knowing you, he will probably also be used to look up the skirts of girls." Ty joked.

Andy blushed and tried not to giggle. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "I have also been experimenting a bit with transforming technology."

"Transforming?" Ty sounded perplexed.

"Yeah, look." Andy spun in his chair and clicked a button on the keyboard.

Ty looked at Sentry-Pede as the robot's body parts started to retract and fold in on themselves. Once the process was done, the centipede like robot had turned into an almost perfects sphere. Its red eye still visible. "Impressive." The mechanical ball made a few playful rolls. It then transformed back to its centipede like state.

"It can also do this." Andy said and clicked another button.

The Sentry-Pede laid flat down on its stomach and then its mechanical legs started connecting with one another and locked themselves in place. They had now turned into tracks, like on a tank.

"Nice job, Andy." Ty congratulated, genuinely smiling.

"Yeah, it's Sentry-Pede's fastest mode." The Sentry-Pede speed-up to a wall and just when Ty thought it was going to stop, it instead accelerated and hurried up the wall. It was like seeing a real bug crawling up a wall, just robotic. It reminded Ty a bit about his own creation, the Ty-Mobile.

"So this was what you wanted me to see? It's really cool Andy, certain to win the next science fair." Ty proclaimed.

Andy frowned a bit. "Oh, Sentry-Pede has been functioning for months. I tried to tell you but you have apparently been waaay too busy lately."

"Sorry about that, it's just that I have had a lot to do." Ty admitted with a certain degree of shame.

"It's okay." Andy sighed.

"So what was it you wanted to show me?" Ty asked.

"I'll show you but first I need you to spit into this cup." Andy handed him a small plastic cup. Ty gave his friend a questioning look but then decided to spit in it anyway. He handed it back to Andy who then proceeded to sticking a cotton swab into the cup, spinning it around a bit to make sure Ty's saliva got stuck to it. Once again, Ty raised an eyebrow. "Sentry-Pede, come here." On his creators order, Sentry-Pede crawled up Andy. Andy then clicked a small button on the Sentry-Pede's head and small square-shaped device ejected from a slut on top of the head. Andy placed the cotton swab in small hole in the device and stroked off the spit. "Yeah, I've been trying to redesign this but for the moment it will do." He stuck the little box back into Sentry-Pede's head. "Okay Sentry-Pede, activate Bio-Vision."

"Bio-Vision?" Ty asked puzzled.

"Yeah, check it." Andy handed Ty his laptop. Thru it, Ty could see all that Sentry-Pede saw but there was more. Here and there, the screen was red. Both in the air and on the floor, like a strange shimmer. To the side were also stats of DNA. Ty's DNA to be precise. "This new scanner I have developed can analyze DNA from any source and cross-reference it to any DNA in its library. It's still in the development phase but can you imagine what this can do for forensics? No risk for contaminating the evidence and it will make founding missing kids a piece of cakes."

' _Bloodhounds would probably be cheaper.'_ Ty thought but decided not to spoil his friend's good mood. Besides, he was genuinely impressed with what Andy had created. "It's all really great, Andy."

"Yeah, I'm pretty impressed myself." Andy said and picked Sentry-Pede off the floor. He placed the little robot on the table and turned it off before tinkering on him with a screwdriver. Then he looked back at Ty with a cheesy grin, biting a bit at his lower lip.

Ty felt a bit awkward. "What?"

"You said you and Naomi had a date last night. So how did it go? Did you two finally…" Andy made some kissing-motions with his lips.

"Naomi isn't talking to me anymore." Ty sighed in response.

Andy's smile faded. "Really? That bad?"

Ty nodded.

"Well, what happened?"

"Well, I kind of," Ty scratched his neck, "I missed the date."

Andy's eyes almost grew bigger than his glasses. "Ho-how does that even happen?"

"I-I had to do something." Ty said but Andy simply raised an eyebrow at it. "I had choirs at home."

Andy scowled and rolled his eyes. "Sure you did."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ty sounded a tad offended.

"Come on Ty, I'm your best friend, well except for Abby. I know when you're not being honest. You pull the same routine with whenever you want to avoid me." Andy exclaimed.

Ty felt genuinely hurt by what he said. Sure, it was true that he had been lying to Andy as well many other friends and loved ones but it still hurt to know that his best friend didn't trust him. "Andy, it isn't so that I don't want to spend time with Naomi, or you for that matter but I have other responsibilities."

"Ty," Andy sighed, "I don't care if you're lying to me. Really, I'm okay with it. You might even have a good reason for lying. Naomi thou is another story. I mean, even I can see that she likes you so feeling like she can't trust you probably hurts a lot."

"So, what should I do?" Ty asked.

Andy shrugged. "I don't know. What do you _want_ to do?"

Ty found himself thinking about Naomi again. He thought about when she, either accidentally or purposefully, touched his skin. It felt like heaven. He thought about the way her eyes glimmered when she looked at him. Even during some of Ty's near-death-experiences (he had had more that most boys at his age) he had thought about her, dreading he would never see her again or tell her how he truly felt. It was obvious what he wanted.

"You don't happen to know where Naomi is right now." Ty asked.

"Last I saw her was in the library." Andy replied, more invested in tinkering with his robot at the moment.

"Thank you." Ty exclaimed and ran off.

* * *

When Abby got to the gym she was a bit disappointed to see that it was filled with people. The boys' basketball team was training. The bleacher was also occupied with teammates who didn't play at the moment as well as friends and girlfriends who had come to show their support as well as kids that just wanted somewhere to sit. She had hoped to be alone.

Then she remembered that the note said to meet him under the bleacher so she would probably not have any problem singling him out. She moved across gym hall without anyone paying her any attention before going behind the bleachers. She looked around the shadows for any human figure.

"Hello, anyone here. I got your card." When Abby said that she started to wonder why she was even here. Curiosity? Hope to kindle a new romance? Maybe she just wanted to forget about stupid Rudy and even stupider Paige.

"Oh Abby, I'm happy you came…alone." The voice was strangely familiar to Abby but she couldn't quite recognize it. She saw the silhouette of a teenager as he leaned against one of the support beams, hidden in the shadows.

Abby squinted her eyes, trying to peer thru the darkness. "Who are you?"

The person in question pushed himself from the beam and stepped into the dim light.

Abby gasped. "KID ROT!"

"Oh thank god." Kid Rot sighed in relief. "You're finally using my real name instead of the…C-word."

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked in an acidic tone, her eyes aflame with rage.

"For the only reason a guy like me would be in a dump like this." Kid Rot replied and got closer to her. "For you."

Abby felt a disgusting tug in her stomach, like she had swallowed something toxic. She could feel Kid Rot undressing her with his blood red eyes as he smiled with that smug, manic grin. "Get out of here Kid Rot." It was almost like a command.

Kid Rot frowned for a second but his smile soon came back. "Awe come on babe, don't be like that." He reached out a heart-shaped box of chocolate to her. "I got you chocolate. Your favorite."

Frustrated, Abby slapped the red box out of Kid Rot's hands and once it hit the floor it spilled chocolate all over the floor. Kid Rot got annoyed. "Hey, do you have any idea how much money I saved by stealing that?"

"Leave. Me. Alone!" Abby shouted at him before turning to walk away but Kid Rot grabbed her wrist.

"You know I can't let you leave." He pressed himself closer to her, uncomfortable close.

Abby glanced over her shoulder, staring right into the parasite's eyes. There was no humanity to be found in those hellish irises. Only depravity. She wanted nothing more at the moment than him stop staring. She spun around and punched him hard in the face.

Kid Rot stumbled backwards but managed to keep his balance. He chuckled a bit. "Still, feisty. I like that," he rose up, "but you are forgetting something baby. We are not alone." Kid Rot raised his left arm up, pressing two fingers against the bleacher wood. "While I know you have no friends in this rotten place, I also know that you wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." Rot started spreading from his fingers, infecting the wooden bleachers. Abby could hear the wood squeaking as it started to give way to the weight of the people that sat on it. Kid Rot smirked. "I'm a dirty bomb Abby. Do you really want to _set me off_?" The bleachers started rotting even faster and the squeaking became lauder. "Come with me Abby or your entire school will learn the meaning of RotNRoll!"

"NO!" Abby shouted and grabbed his arm with both her hands. "I'll come with you. Just don't hurt anybody else."

Kid Rot turned off his powers and lowered the arm Abby was still holding onto. He stared right into her eyes. The two were so close now, standing chest to chest with their faces only inches apart. He felt a need to kiss her but for once Kid Rot restrained himself. If only he could wait a little longer it would feel so much more satisfying when their lips finally touched for the first time. He cupped her right cheek, stroking his thumb across her soft skin and placed her other hand on the small of her back.

He leaned in a bit closer. "I will enjoy your company for the rest of our lives."

Abby remained still as she could feel Kid Rot's hands touch her. She was disgusted but despite the danger she was less scared than she let on. Abby was already planning her escape. She reached down her back pocket, found her grossometer and pressed a button.

* * *

At the same time….

Ty's mind raced almost as fast his legs as he ran thru the school corridor, towards the library. If only he could make Naomi forgive him, maybe he could find a way to balance his love life with his career as a Grossologist. Maybe he could convince Abby to take on more solo missions or maybe he could convince The Director to hire more Grossologists or… something. Ty had learned that all problems had a solution.

He reached the library and immediately spotted Naomi as she sat at one of the tables, reading a book. Next to her was her two best friends, Lola and Willow.

Lola had dark skin with cute freckles under her eyes and her hair was tied up into two puffs. From what Ty could tell, Lola was the most dominating of the three but she was far from the tyrant Paige was in her trio of blonds.

Willow was the shortest in the group. She had a face that reminded Ty a bit of a gopher. She wore a sky blue summer dress over a yellow shirt. Most of her wild hair was branded into a ponytail. Ty knew Willow could be a bit airheaded but Naomi liked her so she couldn't be all bad.

Ty could feel his anxiety rising in cadence with his insecurity. _'What if she hates me now? What if she never want to talk to me-NO?'_ Ty shook his head, trying to clear his head of all these negative thoughts. He took a deep breath and told himself everything was going to go great.

He walked up to her. "He-Hey Naomi."

Naomi looked up at him with an icy glare in her eyes. She then turned back to her book. "What do you want, Ty?" She sounded so harsh and cold. Not at all the way Naomi's voice usually sounded in Ty's ears.

"I wanted to-

First then did Ty notice the stares Naomi's friends where giving him. Well, it was mostly Lola that did the staring. Willow stared at him for maybe two seconds, then she saw something else that was interesting and looked at that instead. Lola's stare was not exactly scary (she was a bit too cute for that) but Ty could recognize the scorn in those big eyes. "Um, do you think we could talk in private?"

"Do you really think Naomi wants to talk to you after the way you treated her?" Lola spat and rose from her seat.

"Actually Lola, maybe its best you and Willow left. Our next class starts in just ten minutes." Naomi said, hoping to abbreviate the situation.

"Naomi, you can't possible considering forgiving this-

"Lola!" Naomi raised her voice.

Lola was a bit taken aback by her friend's tone. She then stared daggers at Ty before giving up up with a sigh. "Fine. See you in art class." Lola headed out of the library with Willow following but before Lola exited the room she turned and looked right at Ty. She pointed at herself before pointing at him in that 'I got my eyes on you' sign before disappearing thru the exit.

Willow stopped and gave Ty the same sign but when she left she accidentally walked right into a window. She wobbled around like a broken toy before shaking her head to come to her senses (well, as much as Willow could) and then frolicked out of the library.

With them gone, Ty turned to Naomi. "Naomi, I want to apologize for my recent behavior and to ask if maybe you can give me another chance." His nervousness clearly came out in the way he spoke but there was a glint of hope in his eyes.

Naomi didn't see it thou. She abruptly rose from his chair, eyes tightly shut. "Why did you stand me up, Ty?" First when she had asked him that did she looked at him. Despite her harsh tone, Ty could see the sadness in her eyes. There were anger there too but mostly sadness.

Ty blinked a few times, not sure how to answer. "There was something I had to do."

"What?" Naomi spat.

Ty faced away from her, feeling ashamed. "I can't tell you." He looked at her again. "It was something important."

Naomi arced an eyebrow. "More important than me?"

"Yes. No. I mean…It's complicated." Words were failing him, miserable.

Naomi's angry façade was now breaking down, revealing the pain that laid beneath. "Ty, you-we can't be doing this anymore. I feel like I don't even know who you are."

' _I feel like I don't even know who you are.'_ Ty didn't know why but for some reason those words felt like a knife to the heart. "Please Naomi, I promise things will be different this time. I'll make it work." He placed his hands on her shoulders, flashing her his hopeful smile. "I promise."

Naomi stared right at Ty, the boy she had been in love with for so long. It pained her cause she still loved him. "I-I'm sorry, Ty. I don't want this anymore." She pushed herself away from Ty and ran further into library, covering her eyes with her hands.

Ty just stood there. Heartbroken, yet again.

Before he could linger on that thou, his Grossometer rang but it wasn't its usual signal. It was however a signal Ty had been trained to react to. It was a feature LabRat had installed. It was designed to be used in situations when a Grosslogist can't use her voice to call for help. It was as clear as an SOS and could only mean one thing. Abby was in serious danger.

Ty started running as fast as he could to the nearest janitor closet to change into his Grossology outfit.

Meanwhile, Naomi had retreated deeper into the school library. She didn't want to go to class or talk to anyone or see her friends' concerned faces. No, not now. She grabbed a random book and then found a corner in-between a wall and a shelf. Naomi sat down and pretended to read the book when in actuality she just spilled her tears on the pages.

* * *

Abby and Kid Rot walked thru the school corridor. Kid Rot's hand was gripping her hand, hard. Abby wondered why Kid Rot didn't just ghost them out of the building. She knew he could walk thru solid objects. Maybe he couldn't do it with another person tagging along or maybe he could only ghost thru organic matter. Perhaps he wanted them to go hand in hand thru the corridor with all these people watching. Something that would look romantic.

Students on both sides of the hallways started staring at them as they came walking by. The students started chatting between themselves. While some was curious about Abby seemingly having a new romance, others were weirded out by Kid Rot's disturbing complexion.

' _Please go away, all of you. You're in terrible danger when you're near him.'_ Abby thought worried.

Paige and her cronies was among the students that saw them. "OMG. Abby already has a new boyfriend. What a hussy." Paige mocked and her friends giggled. Paige then picked up her cellphone and took a picture of the couple. "And he is so her type. Ugly like a living dump heap."

Kid Rot stopped in his tracks and scowled angrily at Paige. He raised a hand at her direction and his hand ignited with dark energy. Paige's clothes decomposed and left her in only her underwear. The blond girl shrieked and ran off with her arms over her chest. Her cronies then ran after her.

"Kid, you said you wouldn't hurt anyone if I-

Kid Rot slapped Abby in the face before she could finish her sentence. It wasn't as harsh as the superhuman parasite could have hit her but it hurt enough to silence her. "I will keep my promise but I won't let them mock me either." Kid Rot stated.

Nicole, a Latina wearing a sleeveless shirt too small to cover her bellybutton, golden bracelets and a pink sunhat walked up to them. "Hey, you can't treat a girl like that!"

Kid Rot scowled at her. He hated being told what to do. He fired a blast of rot-energy which struck Nicole's hat off her head and it rotted. Nicole become petrified by fear. The parasite then turned to the other students. "Anyone else who has something to tell me?"

The other teenagers either shook their heads or slowly backed off. Kid Rot grabbed Abby by the arm and proceeded to drag her to the school exit. "Kid, not so hard!" Abby exclaimed, feeling Kid Rot's nails digging into her wrist.

The two got out of the building but once they got onto the school yard Kid Rot stopped. He looked around, like his eyes were searching for something. He seemed more annoyed than usual. He then turned to Abby. "Where is your lesser half?"

Abby tilted her head, confused by the question. Suddenly, Kid Rot heard a swooshing sound cutting thru the air. He turned towards the sound right before an orange blur grabbed him by his polyester shirt, flew him up into the air and away from Abby.

The orange blur was of course Ty on his jetpack. He took Kid Rot high up into the air before punching him across the face, letting him fall. Ty was usually not this violent but no one freaking touched his sister and got away with it (plus, he was having a shitty week). He followed the falling parasite and kicked Kid Rot hard in the chest to speed up the fall. When Kid Rot hit the ground he did so in a whirl of dust and debris. Ty landed between Kid Rot and Abby, retracting his wings. He looked at his sister. "You okay?"

"I am, thanks." Abby gave a thumbs up.

"Go, get to safety…and come back with help." Ty said. Of course what he really meant was 'find some place to change into your Grossologist uniform and come back to help me'. He knew he couldn't defeat Kid Rot by himself.

Abby nodded before running away.

Despite the pain (something the parasite wasn't used to) Kid Rot rose onto his feet and snickered maliciously at Ty. "Well, isn't it the Grossologist runt. I have to say, I didn't think you'd have the balls to actually punch me. I thought your sister was the one wearing the jewels in the family."

"Don't start with me Kid Rot, I am not in the mood." Ty responded and aimed his goopshooter at the parasite. "Now, surrender and come with me to the gaglab. Maybe we can finally cure you."

Kid Rot chuckled. "Your bureau couldn't keep Chester contained, how do you think it could contain me?"

He fired rot-blasts right at Ty but instead decomposed a pair of bushes when Ty jumped out of the way. Ty fired his goopshooter at his opponent. Kid Rot raised his hand ready to rot it just like he did the last time this happened but instead it hit him right in the face blinding him. "What the Rot is this?" The parasite growled and ripped the goop off his face.

"Don't underestimate us Kid. We Grossologists have grown wise to your tricks by now. There isn't an ounce of organic matter in this goopshooter for you to rot." Ty replied.

Kid Rot smirked. "Okay then." He disappeared into the ground before emerging behind Ty, grabbed him by his backpack and threw him across the schoolyard. "I guess I'll have to do with simple ripping the flesh of your bones."

Ty got onto his hands and knees. It hadn't been a pleasant decent to the ground. "Oh, gravity. Why do you hate me so?" Ty lamented groggily and stood up. People started to gather around the combatants. Curious as to how the fight would go down. "Everyone, get away from here! It isn't safe!" Ty shouted.

"What is it runt? Not want your classmates to see you lose?" Kid Rot ran right at Ty. Ty fired his goopshooter at his opponent but Kid Rot avoided every blast, got right in front of Ty to grab him but Ty sidestepped out of the way and then drove his knee right up Kid Rot's abdomen.

Kid Rot stumbled backwards, clutching his hurt area. He scowled at his opponent. God, he hated that smirk on Ty's face so much. Kid Rot ignited with dark energy and leaped at Ty. Ty activated his jetpack, trying to fly off but Kid Rot got a grip of one of his angels and threw Ty to the ground with a violent crash, breaking one of the jetpack's wings.

' _Please Abby, hurry.'_ Ty thought, knowing he couldn't hold this super-powered psycho off for much longer.

* * *

Naomi still sat in her little corner of the library. She had stopped crying now and felt a bit better. She knew she had to be late for class by now but for once she didn't mind. It had felt good to let her emotions flow instead of showing up to class with a sad face and have everyone ask a bunch of stupid questions about how she was feeling.

Just as she was about to get up she heard the exit door open (not the one at the entrance but the one at the back of the library, leading outdoors) and she saw Abby storming in. Normally, Naomi wouldn't mind seeing Abby but not today. Before Abby could see her, Naomi hide behind one of the bookshelves. The younger girl thought that Abby was there to argue on her brother's behalf, something Naomi would rather avoid.

From an opening in the series of books, Naomi observed Abby but the redhead seemed oblivious to Naomi's presence in the room. Abby turned her head from side to side, surveying the library for people. Naomi prayed Abby would simple figure she had gone to class and simple leave rather that keep searching the library.

Abby did neither. Instead, she picked up a green little plastic device that Naomi had never seen before. Was that a cellphone? Nah, it looked too big. "LabRat, we have a serious situation here." Abby spoke into the device. From Naomi's position, she couldn't see the screen or the person Abby was talking too. "Kid Rot attacked me. Here! In school!" Abby exclaimed anxiously.

' _LabRat? Kid Rot?'_ Naomi had never heard those names before. What was Abby talking about?

"Whow, not good." A male voice coming from the device responded.

"Yeah, Ty is keeping him busy right now while waiting for my backup. Any idea how we can stop this maniac?"

"I'll work on something. I'll keep you posted if I'll find any solutions." The voice replied before Abby hung up and placed the device back in her pocket.

What happened next would shock Naomi to her core.

Abby changed from her usual attire to a yellow two-part spandex suit with a familiar black G on the chest. Naomi had seen the suit before. It was a slimesuit, the uniform for the Grossologists.

' _Abby is a Grossologist!'_ The realization hit her like a wrecking ball.

The rational part of Naomi's brain tried to deny it. Abby couldn't be a Grossologist, she was a normal teenage girl just like her! But after the initial shock it all made sense to her. Of course Abby was a Grossologist. She's the girl that thinks spiders are cuter than puppies and she and Ty disappears from school all the time. Wait! Does that mean Ty is a Grossologist too? He would certainly fit the bill. Wait, what did Abby just say Ty was doing? Keeping Kid Rot busy? Was Ty fighting someone?

Without knowing that someone had seen her, Abby ran out the same way she came.

Naomi stepped out from where she had been hiding. For a moment she considered ignoring what she had just seen, go on with her life and pretend like nothing had changed but curiosity overtook her and she decided to tail the Grossologist.

* * *

Kid Rot had pinned Ty to the ground and was reaching for his face but Ty was holding him back by the wrists. "Feel the rot hero, feel the rot." Kid Rot hissed as his fingers stretched for Ty's face.

"Get off him, Kid!"

Kid Rot turned to the familiar voice and saw Abby, aiming her goopshooter at him. Kid Rot loved seeing his beloved dressed in that really, really tight outfit. _"Abby…"_ He whispered to himself. Temporarily distracted, Kid Rot unintentionally eased his grip of Ty and the Grossologist took the advantage. He rammed his knee up Kid Rot's crotch. "OUCH!" Kid Rot screamed and fell over on his side, clutching his sore spot.

"Ha! Who has the family jewels now, Kid?" Ty mocked as he rolled out of the way and got onto his feet.

"Ugh…I hate this human body." Kid Rot whined as he tried to stand up. Although once he was on his feet he was hit in the chest by a goopblast from Abby. "Hey!" He ripped it off himself. Then he was hit by Ty's goopshooter, then by Abby again, then by Ty again. The Grossologists peppered him mercilessly with goop until he was trapped in a column of slime which quickly crystalized. Kid Rot squirmed a bit but realized he was stuck (for the moment).

Unbeknown to the heroes and villain, Naomi had been observing them from a safe distance. Now that she knew that the female Grossologist was Abby, it was easy to tell that the other one was Ty. Her adorkable Ty. She felt kind of stupid for not having seen it before.

"Nice going partner." Ty complimented.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Abby said and the two bumped fists.

Kid Rot hung his head, seemingly in defeat but then surprisingly started laughing.

Ty blinked confused. "Um, what you laughing about? We beat you."

Kid Rot lifted his head, revealing a most sadistic smirk. "Naive little heroes. I didn't have to beat you. I just had to wait for you to do what you always do. Uniting."

"Look up there." One of the students shouted. Ty and Abby looked up and saw a brownish fog roll in from the school's roof. Within seconds it had swelled into the sky above them. A globe-shaped shadow hovered in the center of the stratus cloud.

Two bombs fell from the shadow and exploded right in front of the Archer siblings, releasing noxious gas that enveloped the Grossologists as well as a big portion of the school yard. Many of the students screamed in fear and disgust as they ran away from the gas but Ty & Abby was in the center of the mist. Their lungs filled with the toxins and they started to cough and suffocate. Their eyes stung from the smoke.

Ty took off his backpack and rooted around until he found a gasmask. Sadly there were only one and by the way his sister stumbled around, coughing and looker weaker by the second he guessed she wasn't having one of her own. Of course neither had been prepared for this kind of attack. Ty decided it was better to save his sister rather than himself. He reached out the gasmask to Abby. "Abby, *cough* take this."

Suddenly, a mechanical tendril broke thru the smokescreen from above and crushed the gasmask with its scissor like claws. Ty gasped just before a second tendril came down and wrapped itself around Ty like a mechanical python. The metallic tendril then lifted Ty out of the smoke and right to the orchestrator of this ambush.

"Fartor!" Ty exclaimed.

"Out of the smoke, into the flame, eh." Fartor chuckled at his own rhetoric. "Seriously thou. I am sorry for attacking you on your private time. It's very unprofessional of me I know, but my latest plan is too important to have you two running around, spoiling everything. Plus, Kid Rot has this obsession with your sister and he won't help me unless I get Abby for him. I don't understand his deal with that but who am I to stand in the way of true love."

Before Ty could reply to that, one of Fartor's tendrils sprayed him with gas and the Grossologist blacked out.

Meanwhile on the ground. Abby was pretty much blind in the noxious mist as she coughed more violently and stumbled clumsily in search of her brother. Suddenly, she felt a strong arm wrap around her stomach and a hand was placed over her mouth. The hand smelled like rancid meat and it made her feel dizzy.

Next, Kid Rot leaned into Abby's ear and whispered, "Dream of me sleeping beauty. Dream of me." Abby lost consciousness. Kid Rot let her slip out of his arms and fall onto the ground.

The smokescreen evaporated and Fartor descended from the sky before dropping Ty on top of Abby. Everyone that had stayed to witness the outcome was in awe at seeing that the good guys had lost but none of them where as horrified by the sight as Naomi.

Kid Rot thou found everyone's shocked faces amusing and decided to stroke his ego a bit. He walked over his defeated enemies with certain swank in his steps. "That's right people, your town's greatest heroes have fallen like flies. There were never anything special about them, they are just atypical outcasts but you people, you should feel lucky because you had the privilege to witness humanities first line of defense against freaks like us crumble at our awesome might. This was only our first strike and once we are done you will remember where you stood the day this world came to an end."

"Okay Kid Rot, I like your enthusiasm but I think it's time we retreat back to our secret lair so we can prepare the next step of our evil plan. You know, going silent but deadly for a while." Fartor exclaimed.

Kid Rot rolled his eyes a bit. "Alright Mr. F. Gas us out of here." He picked Abby up, bridal style. Fartor's clawed tendril lifted Ty up by the shirt color. The methane-breather then smashed another smoke bomb against the ground.

The last thing Naomi saw before the smoke engulfed both Grossologists and criminals was Ty's face. Overcome by an instinct she couldn't remember feeling before, Naomi ran as fast as she could towards the smoke, ready to do anything to save her Ty. However, once she got inside the smoke she was practically blinded by the gas and she started coughing.

When the smoke cleared, only Naomi was left. The Archer siblings, Kid Rot and Fartor where all gone. Naomi felt like her entire world had been shattered. Within less than half an hour she had broken up with the boy she loved, found out the Archers were Grossologists and now it seemed she would never see Ty again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, how was that for a second chapter?  
Maybe it got a bit too schmaltzy with all the romantic stuff but it was kind of by design that Ty & Abby would have meetings with their **_**"love interests"**_ **at the same time. Plus, I love the irony of sweet, charming Ty being rejected by his girl while evil, creepy Kid Rot succeeded in making Abby come with him. Anyway, if you didn't care much for the love-dovey stuff don't worry, the upcoming chapters will be much more adventurous.  
I am still trying to get the hang on writing Andy's character. He was one of my favorites in the show but I don't have much experience writing his character so I am struggling a bit with keeping him in character.  
I do admit that having Abby change into her slimesuit in the library where Naomi could see her is a bit… **_**meh.**_ **I couldn't really find a smarter way for Naomi to find out. I know that in the show we always see Ty & Abby put on their uniforms on their way into the gaglab. Although, we have seen them change from their slimesuits to their regular clothes without going to the gaglab so yeah, I will say they are carrying their slimesuits with them all the time, why not? BTW, am I the only one that finds it a tad weird that the gaglab is under Ty & Abby's school and the only way in seems to be thru their lockers? I mean, what if the villains strikes on a weekend when the school is closed? Yeah, I know it's a cartoon but it's kind of fun to think of how impractical this is.  
Now, about the entire Abby/Rudy thing. Season 2 hinted on that the two started dating. In my story they dated for a couple of weeks before breaking up. It's not that I dislike Rudy, it's more that I know nothing about him. The series never really gave him a personality or gave a reason as to why Abby liked him. So his appearance here is more or less just to clarify that they are not a couple anymore. **

**As usual I appreciate it if you would review this chapter and favorite & follow this story. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkest Blight**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

' _Do something, anything you idiot.'_ Naomi's interiorly scolded herself. She stood just where the Grossologists and their enemies had been fighting only a few seconds ago but now were gone without a trace. Her eyes scanned the area for clues as to where they could have gone but all she could see was the people surrounding her, all of them talking to each other over what had just transpired.

Her eyes fixated on one particular person thou. The only person in the crowd that wasn't talking, probably because his best friend had just been taken away. _Andy._ The podgy little guy had a very unusual expression. Like he was contemplating something he didn't quite understand. Suddenly, he turned around and ran back into the school building.

Naomi ran after him. Up the entrance stairs and thru the corridors. She didn't know why exactly she ran after him. She wanted her Ty back, she wanted answers and something told her Andy was the person to give them to her. _'He is the only person in school that stands closer to Ty than me. He has to know what's going on.'_

Andy disappeared into the computer lab, closing the door after him. Naomi immediately swung the door open and shut it with a bang as soon as she got into the room. "Andy!"

Andy, turned around in his spinning chair. He gave Naomi a puzzled look. "Hey, Naomi."

"Andy, do you know what's-huh-wait a minute, I have to catch my breath." Naomi vented with her hands on her knees. "Yeez Andy, you're much faster than you look."

"Well, its pure physiology, really. People with shorter legs accelerate faster than people with longer legs. You are probably faster than me in long runs thou."

Naomi took a deep breath and straightened her back. "Andy, do you know what's going on?"

"Um…no. Not much."

Desperate, Naomi grabbed Andy's face and stared right into his eyes. "Andy, did you know that Ty and Abby are Grossologists!"

Slightly timorous over being so roughly handled by Naomi of all people, Andy slowly shook his head.

"You didn't?" Naomi asked puzzled and let go of him.

"No, I didn't. How do you know they're Grossologists?"

"I saw Abby change into a Slimesuit. A _yellow_ slimesuit." Naomi replied.

"Oh my god!" Andy exclaimed. "Do you know what that means?"

"Yes, it means the Grossologist in orange has to be Ty and it also means that our friends are in terrible danger."

"No, it means you saw Abby _undressed_! Tell me, what color was her bra?"

Naomi scowled. "Andy…"

"I bet it was black, she would look so good black." Andy started drooling.

"ANDY!" Naomi shouted.

"Right, right, Ty and Abby. We have to help them." Andy said.

"Should we call the police?" Naomi asked.

"They're not equipped to handle situations like this, that's what the Grossologists are for. Of course since Ty and Abby are the Grossologists…

"You mean we should try to save them?" Naomi was surprised at what Andy was suggesting.

"Sure, why not? I have Ty's DNA and Sentry-Pede has a bio-scanner." He held up the centipede-like robot to Naomi like if it was a puppy. "It will be a piece of pancake to find them." He placed Sentry-Pede on the floor and it speeded away, following Ty's DNA trail. Andy ran after.

"But we're not trained for-huh, forget it." Naomi sighed and ran after Andy.

* * *

When Abby opened her eyes, the world was dizzy. Once her vision became clear she saw that she was in a small metallic room. There were two windows, one in the door leading out and a second one on the left side of the wall that seemed to lead to yet another room. Both windows were enforced with bars. _'Bars, never a good sign.'_ At the end of the room was a television bolted to the wall.

She heard moans coming from the other room. "Ty!" Abby gasped before rushing up onto her legs and got to the wall, looking thru the window.

Her brother was there, lying on the floor. He sounded like he was in pain.

"Ty, are you okay?" Abby asked worried.

Ty sat up. "I'll tell you once the world stops spinning." He rubbed his forehead, feeling like he would throw up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Abby walked up to the door. Thru the window she saw a large empty hall with two hallways leading in opposite directions. She looked around till her eyes landed on a keychain, hanging from a hook on the wall. She smiled and stuck out her arm, reaching for the keys. She could almost reach them, they were only a few inches away from her grasp. Annoyed, she grit her teeth and tried harder.

Suddenly, a Rip-1 jumped out of nowhere and tried to bite into Abby's arm but Abby managed to retract it just in time. She stumbled backwards and fell on her butt, hyperventilating in shock. Outside, the robotic Velociraptor hissed menacingly.

The televisions suddenly turned on, showing Fartor and Kid Rot laughing at them. Fartor and Kid Rot seemed to be in some kind of lab. "See Kid, I told you she would try to reach for the keys. Heroes never learn." Fartor giggled.

"Hey Abby. Hope you didn't lose your arm or anything." Kid Rot said, waved a bit to them. "Oh, by the way, if either of you are thinking about contacting that computer geek LabRat, I think you would need these." The parasite held up Ty's and Abby's grossometers before crushing them with his bare hands and then let the scrap metal fall to the floor. "Whoops. Sorry" He joked with a smile.

Abby sneered at their bad luck. "Why have you stink-faces taken us here?"

"And what exactly is _here?_ " Ty asked, a bit more reserved than his sister.

Fartor smiled. "Don't worry, everyone is here for a reason. I'm sorry for the televisions making this a bit more impersonal than our usual face to face encounters but things are different now. I have grown tired of our hero/villain game and I want to focus on my true passion, conquering the world. Which is why this time I won't leave anything to chance. You two are locked-up behind bars while my partner and I are here… at the salad bar."

Ty raised a puzzled brow. "Salad bar?"

The two villains smiled and the camera zoomed out. There, behind Kid Rot and Fartor was a tank full of potatoes and vegetables.

"It's the stolen farmers' crops." Ty exclaimed.

"Oh, this is nothing. We got much more in stock." Fartor stated.

"Just so you know, I wanted to simple disintegrate a forest but Fartor just had to have farmer products because then the methane is the _"purest"._ His words not mine." Kid Rot said with a look of utter annoyance.

"Anyway," Fartor rolled his eyes at his partner's snarkyness, "in order for my new doomsday machine to work, I needed a power source that that could break down all of this plant material so I sought out the help of Kid Rot. An apprentice a tad more…ferocious than Far-Ty. No offence Ty."

"None taken." Ty spat, offended.

"I told you not to call me that!" Kid Rot barked angrily at Fartor. Fartor sneered at him.

"Wait, did you say _Doomsday machine?_ " Abby asked, getting slightly worried.

"Ah, yes. To go back to Ty's question as to where we are? Well, I think the local news can tell you." Fartor chuckled.

Ty and Abby looked at each other thru the window. _'That didn't sound good.'_

Fartor smirked. "Hold on heroes cause this secret hideout is about to be… _famous._ "

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the coast of Ringworm City.

Onboard a fishing boat three sailors was looking down grimly at the waters below because there was no catch to be had. There was a gray-haired man in yellow overall and a younger man with jet-black hair stood on the left side of the ship while the captain was on the right side of the ship.

Suddenly, something rocked the boat so violently they fell to the floor. The gray-haired managed to hold onto the railing. "What was that?"

"I don't know." The dark-haired fisherman replied as he got up onto his feet. "Did something big get caught in the net?"

The captain supported himself on the reeling as he got up on his feet. When he looked down he got disturbed by a dead fish that float to the surface. It was then followed by yet another dead fish, and then another and another. Soon the water around the ship was covered in fish carcasses. The captain rubbed his forehead. "What is happening here?"

The boat was hit by get another strong wave that rocked the boat, almost knocking the fishermen of their feet again. They ran to the front of the ship and was astounded at what they saw.

"Is than an …island?" The dark-haired man asked.

"I have never seen an island rise out of the ocean." The captain said.

What had risen out of the water could almost be described as an island. It was a huge dark ridge with jagged, triangular spikes running from front to back. The water surrounding it started to boil and gray smoke expelled from its back. The island then started to move.

The fishermen couldn't do anything but to stare in bewilderment as the colossus passed the fishing boat and headed towards Ringworm City.

* * *

The Detective was driving thru the city in his police car, heading back to the station. He had heard what had happened to Ty and Abby. According to reports from both LabRat and witnesses, both Grossologists had been confronted and kidnaped by Kid Rot and Fartor. As of now, the bureau hadn't been able to reach them. The Detective honestly hoped Ty and Abby would be able to handle the situation by themselves and were on their way home by now. The burly law officer had grown rather attached to the Archer siblings.

Suddenly, a giant metal foot came down and crushed the road in front of him!

"Whoow!" The Detective tried to brake and swerved the steering wheel. His car skidded to a stop, leaving skidmarks on the road. Around him, all the other cars also came to a stop, some ramming into one another. The Detective got out of his car and looked up. What he saw horrified him.

There, standing 490 feet high and 980 feet long was a giant Godzilla-like robot. It gave out a deafening roar that shake the entire neighborhood. The armor's paintjob was a mixture of obsidian black and garnet red. Jagged, triangular spines ran across its back with the tallest ones positioned atop its shoulders and the smallest ones being at the hips. Two huge wings protruded from the monster's flanks. The creature's short snouted head was equipped with large red eyes and its jaws were filled with dagger like teeth. Its arms were relatively short in comparison to its massive body but they were both armed with huge reaper like claws. Its massive tail ended in a cannon barrel.

After getting over the initial shock, The Detective grabbed the com-radio from his car. "This is The Detective, I am at the Cullen's Street/Capillary Street crossing. I'm requesting immediate backup."

" _Help is on its way sir. What's your situation?"_

"It's um…I don't think there is code for it. It's a giant, metal… Just look out a window and you will see what I mean!"

The mechanical monster roared again and swung its clawed arm at the nearest building, demolishing the wall. "Oh no." The Detective got into his car and speeded away, actually driving onto the sidewalk and got out of harm's way before the debris hit the pavement. Other cars were not so lucky.

A news helicopter hovered in the sky above.

* * *

"This is Kelly, reporting live from our very own Channel 7 News helicopters." The redheaded reporter spoke into her microphone as her cameraman filmed her. "I am looking right now at what appears to be a 500 feet tall robot attacking the city. This robot bears some resemblance to _Fartzilla_ , the methane spewing creation of the criminal flatologist Fartor but this one seem to be fifty times as big!"

* * *

Ty and Abby was watching the news report on their respective televisions in their cells. Both were terrified by the enormity and destructive power of this robotic Dinosaur.

"A new Fartzilla. I don't get it?" Abby asked. "You said this headquarter would be famous."

"Don't you get it Abby?" Ty said and pointed at the screen. "We are inside that thing!"

Fartor showed up on screen again. "Astute as always, Ty. You two are literally in the belly of the beast, or should I say in the belly of _MegaFartzilla_. Kid Rot, how about we give these heroes a little demonstration of what this creation of mine can truly do."

The screen now showed Kid Rot walking into a machine next to the vegetable tank. The machine was rectangle shaped and inside where two mechanical holsters. With an arrogant smirk, Kid Rot stuck both his hands in the holsters and the machine's exhaust vents started to glow with the same dark light as Kid Rot's rot-power.

"One of the many things I found fascinating about my new partner is his ability to tap into certain aspects of his powers depending on what the task at hand is." Fartor explained. "I designed this machine so Kid Rot could chare one specific power of his with MegaFartzilla. His ability to turn plant material into swamp gas. Which also happens to be a large part of my breathing gas."

The potatoes and vegetables in the tank composed into a mushy, soft stew before drying out, becoming husky and black.

* * *

MegaFartzilla paused in its rampage and slowly turned its head to the news helicopter. Kelly pulled back in fear as the robotic monster's huge crimson eyes seemed to stare right up at her. After a horrific strained moment, MegaFartzilla turned its back on the helicopter. Kelly sighed in relief.

Then the metallic reptile aimed its giant tail-canon at the helicopter. One after another, the spines started to glow red and then it fired a hot stream of swamp gas right at the news helicopter. Stacey and her crew started coughing and crying from inhaling the toxins. The pilot passed out, hitting his head against the control panel. The helicopter spun out of control and hit the side of a wall before coming crashing to the ground, tumbled across the pavement before coming to a stop.

Kelly crawled out on her stomach. Her skin was cut in several places from glass splinters. _'Do my hair still look good on camera?'_

A cop car stopped next to her and The Detective opened the front door. "Get in."

The redheaded reporter got into the car and The Detective drove them out of there. Kelly used her little pocket mirror to look at herself. "Oh no! My makeup got smudged!"

The Detective sighed. "I hate modern journalism."

MegaFartzilla roared to the sky and let out even more swamp gas from its tail-cannon. From a far one wouldn't even be able to see most of MegaFartzilla or the city surrounding it anymore because of the toxic smokescreen that had enveloped them.

* * *

"Impressed?" Fartor said with glee on the TV-screens in Ty's and Abby's cells

Abby crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, we are both very scared of your big toy. So what now? You're just gonna rampage thru the city. I was expecting a bit more creativity from you, Fartor." Even thou Abby tried to sound tough, Fartor could definitely hear the underlying desperation in her voice.

"Oh, more you shall have. Did you notice the wings on MegaFartzilla's sides?" Fartor asked. "You see, just like me MegaFartzilla is not just a producer of methane gases but a consumer as well. The more methane he inhales the more powerful he gets and once he is fully loaded he will go airborne. I will take this walking headquarter to the upper atmosphere and really let it rip! Earth's airwaves will carry my gases all over this planet, turning earth into a giant fart-jar! Humanity will either suffocate or be forced to adapt like I did. _Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!_ "

As Fartor laughed his maniacal laugh, the seriousness of the situation started to dawn on Ty and Abby. They were imprisoned inside an unstoppable doomsday machine with no way to contact the outside world and unless they did something before the day was over the world would be a barren wasteland. This might be their most impossible challenge yet.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I was originally gonna make this chapter longer but I feel this is a good place to end for now. Next time we will check in with Andy and Naomi again and we will go more into what Kid Rot's role is in all of this, so there is a lot to look forward to.  
MegaFartzilla is mostly inspired by 2014 Godzilla as well as Trypticon from Transformers.  
You might remember Kelly from some of the season 2 episodes. She is that readheaded reporter in a green dress with really big lips. **

**Ps. Cullen Street is an homage to Sean Cullen, Fartor's voice-actor.** **  
**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always, your reviews/comments are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkest Blight**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 _Chester, only seven years old, carefully approached his classmates on the school playground. He could hear them talk amongst themselves, discussing rules and who would be on whose team. "Hey guys." With two measly words, everyone turned to Chester. Their eyes reflecting either indifference or distaste. "Can I play with you guys?"_

" _No!" One of the kids shouted at him. Several others repeated the sentence or shacked their heads._

 _Chester blinked. "Why?"_

" _You're a smug know-it-all!" One of them replied._

" _And you're a creepy weirdo!" Another one cried out._

 _Chester lowered his head. He felt the sting of rejection but wasn't gonna give up yet. "What if I stay quiet? Can I play then?"_

" _O my god!" One of the kids exclaimed. "Get it thru your thick skull already. We don't like you! Go away!" One kid grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at Chester. The rock, luckily missed but Chester got the message and ran off._

 _Later, he watched the other kids play while he sat curled up by the school wall. He felt the coldness of isolation._

* * *

 _A hopeful Chester handed a valentine's card to his crush, Myra. Myra took one displeased look at the card she had been given. She then crumbled the paper up into a ball and tossed it in Chester's face. "You really think I would like you, you dork?" Myra mocked and laughed at him. "I don't think any girl would ever want you!"_

 _Chester felt his heart break._

* * *

 _Chester ran. He ran thru the bad streets of his neighborhood, being chased by a violent gang. He shouldn't have insulted them but they had threaten to steal his backpack and his emotions had overlapped his judgement. Chester was scared but he knew how to find his way in these streets._

 _He managed to climb into a window of a rundown house. Then before any of the gang members could follow, Chester slinked into a hole in the wall. The inside was filled with coarse sand. Here he could stay hidden and wait for things to blow over or possible continue further into the building. This was how Chester survived on the streets, by knowing how to quickly get in and out of places. Doesn't mean he didn't wish things were different thou._

* * *

 _The fist collided with Chester's face and one could hear his nose breaking. He was up against a big guy in the school corridor. "What ya gonna do, you little wimp." His attacker mocked. The two were surrounded by students that watched the fight. Anger filled Chester's body. He hated to fight, he hated this guy but not nearly enough as he hated being a victim. He swung his fist but didn't hit his target hard enough. The bully then punched Chester in the stomach, knocking the wind of the boy. When Chester clutched his injured spot, his tormentor took the opportunity to kick him to the floor._

 _Lying crushed against the floor, Chester hoped it would be the end of it._

 _Then he felt himself being picked up by the collar of his shirt and was dragged by the bully thru the hallway with only his feet tracing the ground. Chester heard the other students cheering. They wanted this, they wanted to see him suffer._

 _The bully dragged Chester into the boy's bathroom and forced his head into a toilet bowl. The toilet water mixed with the blood running from his broken nose. When his tormentor pulled him out of the toilet he gasped for air before being forced down into the dirty water again. In-between the time of the gasp and the water he could hear everyone's laughter._

 _Once upon a time, Chester would put more effort into fighting this. He would scream, he would beg, he would struggle but not anymore. Years of humiliation and victimization had torn down his self-esteem and drained his spirit._

* * *

 _At night, Chester would cry himself to sleep. Not just was it over the despairing loneliness and mistreatment he was going thru but it was also fear. Fear that tomorrow would be the same, fear that there would be no end to his torment. He snuggled into his pillow, subconsciously hoping it would give him comfort away from his harrowing thoughts._

 _At that moment, Chester wanted someone to hold him, to touch him. He wanted a kind voice to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that he deserved better and that things were going to get better. Sadly, such privileges was denied him._

* * *

 _Chester did not know this was the moment his life would change forever._

" _This has to work, it just has to." Chester lamented as he worked in the school's science lab. "If I can make a stable anti-rot formula, people will see that I'm not worthless. I will be a hero and people will finally like me."_

 _Chester used a pipette to take a few centiliters of his chemical brew and then let it drop into a small container of decomposing plant material. He then checked it under a microscope. It was still rotting. Not the results he wanted. Displeased, he wrote down his findings in a notebook. Using a pair of forceps, he picked up a chemical vial from the holder next to him. The chemicals in the vial was yellow and smelled really bad. Hopping this would alter the decomposing properties of his chemical cocktail he poured the vial into the beaker._

 _Suddenly, the chemicals started to boil and the beaker vibrated. Chester gasped horrified and held his arm above to his face for protection. The chemical reaction was an explosion, powerful enough to send Chester flying. He hit his head against a table and blacked out._

 _When he woke up, he was in a lot of pain. His shirt and pants were gone. Not burned off, Chester couldn't find a single chemical burn on his entire body. They were just gone. He looked around the lab. Everything laid in ruin except for one thing. A flower that had survived the explosion. Chester had always loved plants, especially flowers and he used to water the plants here in the science lab. He picked up the little plant by the stem and to his horror, it rotted._

 _Terrified beyond belief, Chester dropped the flower and stepped back till he hit a table. He turned around and saw that the table was rotting. "No, no…this isn't happening." He ran as fast as he could out of the lab and thru the corridors. People was laughing at his nakedness but Chester didn't care. His mind was already rushing with a thousand thoughts more horrifying than being laughed at. 'This can't be real, this has to be a nightmare.'_

 _Chester accidentally bumped right into one of the teachers, a tall dark haired man. He turned to Chester. "Chester! Why aren't you wearing a-_

 _Then the teacher saw to his horror that his shirt had started to decompose. He grabbed the seams of the shirt, barely believing what he was seeing._

 _The only one more terrified than the teacher was Chester. If he could rot clothes and flowers what else could he rot by mere touch? Animals? Buildings? Humans? Was he even human anymore? What chance at happiness did he have as a monster?_

* * *

"Kid Rot? Hu, Kid? Kid Rot? Are you there?" Fartor's voice suddenly snapped Kid Rot out of his flashbacks. He was still in MegaFartzilla's laboratory.

"What?" Kid Rot snapped at his partner.

"You seem to have spaced out. For a while actually." Fartor responded as he hovered slightly above the parasite. "As a supervillain, compassion is of course beneath me but out sheer curiosity I have to ask, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kid Rot grumbled. He took half-a-step away from the flatologist. His head tilted down in brooding. _'Why do I have Chester's memories and why do they keep popping up? I am not him. I am everything he is not.'_ Kid Rotthought. "Say, you don't need me right now, right?" He asked Fartor.

"Nah, you have already converted enough plant material to drive MegaFartzilla for another half-hour."

"Then I will have some downtime. I'll be back soon." Kid Rot said before ghosting thru the floor, leaving some black slime after him.

Fartor sighed. "That Kid Rot is a very…peculiar character."

* * *

Kid Rot came down thru the roof of the brig, landing safely on both feet. The brig only had two cells, one to house Abby and one to house Ty. The Rip-1 was still there, patrolling the room like an old guard dog. The mechanical raptor took notice of Kid Rot, facing him while standing absolutely still.

Kid Rot sneered before jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "Scram." The Rip-1 did as it was told and ran away. Kid Rot looked at the door, the one that lead to Abby. _'I have to remind myself of who I really am.'_

* * *

Abby was getting tiered at their hopeless situation. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Any ideas on how to get out of here yet?"

"No." Ty sighed from his cell as he leaned against the wall. "I was thinking we could do something with the televisions. I mean, they are the only thing Fartor has left us with. Speaking of which, I do wonder what we'll do when one of us have to, you know…tinkle."

Abby rolled her eyes but decided to ignore her brother's immature joke. "Maybe we can fashion some kind of weapon out of the TVs or maybe we can pull the old _injured-prisoner_ trick."

Suddenly Abby felt a rancid smell fill the air. What was even worse was that she recognized it. When she turned she saw Kid Rot emerging from the door, like some kind of evil spirit. "Hey, darling." Kid Rot mused.

Abby scowled and got into a fighting position. Fists clenched and ready. "Kid Rot, What do you want?"

"I thought I could wait to meet you till after the world was mine but it would seem like I can't wait anymore. I've missed you." Kid Rot said and started advancing on Abby.

Abby's scowl deepened. "You know Kid Rot, for once I have actually missed you too…but for entirely different reasons." With that, Abby threw a punch at Kid Rot's face but he blocked her assault by grabbing her wrist. Abby tried to punch him with her other hand but he grabbed that one as well.

Kid Rot chuckled. "Do you really think you can beat me with your mere normal human strength? I am superhuman." He then pushed Abby up against a wall and forced her hands above her head. Abby's eyes turned from fierce to fearful as Kid Rot's lips curved into a sadistic smile and his lustful eyes stared into hers.

"Hey, get your dirty hands of my sister you pervy psycho!" Ty shouted angrily as he saw everything from the window.

Kid Rot scowled and looked over at Ty. "Words to the wise, future brother-in-law, shut the hell up." Kid Rot then turned his attention back to Abby. He pinned her hands to the wall with one hand, leaving his other hand free to touch her. He first placed his free hand under her armpit (really close to her breast) but really he was just trying to scare her. His hand moved down her back before coming to rest on her small. He then pressed her body against his. He leaned in closer to her face, his forehead resting against hers. Kid Rot purred in excitement. "You know Fartor thinks I am working for him but once we have conquered the world, I will tear his fat, smelly body out that rusty suit of his and slay him. Then I'll be King Rot and you'll be my queen."

Kid Rot's hand left the small on her back and clutched her jaw. He squeezed it a bit to force her mouth open. Then he leaned in for the kiss, getting closer and closer until-

Abby's knee collided hard with Kid Rot's crotch, hard enough that a breaking sound could be heard. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!" Abby hollered at Kid Rot as he stumbled backwards, clutching his sore spot.

"Way to go, Abby." Ty cheered. Abby ran at Kid Rot and kicked him into the nearest wall.

Despite the pain, Kid Rot chuckled. "Feisty. Always liked that about you. Maybe I can use that when I turn on Fartor."

Abby growled in anger before charging at Kid Rot again but before she got to him, Kid Rot ignited his entire body with dark-energy. Abby stopped in her tracks. As angry as she was, she still had enough common sense not to touch Kid Rot's dark flames. She would rot if she did. Kid Rot stood straight up, facing the girl. "You will love me Abby. I will not be denied."

"What makes you think I could ever love you?" Abby spat.

Kid Rot smirked a bit. "Because I will take everything from you. Your freedom, you brother, your parents, your city, your world, your innocents, your strength. I will take it all from you until the only thing you have left is me. You will cling to me like a rock in the stormy ocean. And you will love me for it."

The words almost made Abby shiver. It was perhaps the maddest, cruelest thing she had ever heard.

Suddenly, the TV turned on and Fartor appeared on screen. "Kid Rot, stop with whatever you're doing and come back to the lab. I need your help with something." The methane-breather stated in an irritated tone. Then the screen turned to black again.

"Hm." Kid Rot huffed, still smirking thou. "Seem like we have to continue this later, beautiful." Kid Rot let his dark-flames burn out. "Until then, my love." He ghosted thru the door and disappeared.

With Kid Rot gone, Abby finally sighed in relief.

"Abby, are you okay." Ty asked softly in concern.

Abby looked at her brother. She managed to fake a smile. "Yeah, Ty. I'm fine."

* * *

Naomi was getting restless. There was nothing for her to do while waiting for Andy and his little robot to survey the schoolyard for any trace of Ty. "Have you found anything yet, Andy?"

"Maybe. It takes some time to cipher the data." Andy responded while looking at his laptop. His robot, the Sentry-Pede was circling the spot where Ty and Abby had disappeared along with Fartor and Kid Rot. The data the Sentry-Pede collected was translated to Andy's laptop.

"Maybe it's busted." Naomi said, trying her best not to let her anxiousness get to her.

"It's not busted, it's new. This is like, the first real time I've done a person search with Sentry-Pede's Bio-Vision." Andy replied. He then thought of something different which made him smile a bit. "You know, Ty and Abby being Grossologists explains a lot. It explains where they always disappear too, it explains why they confronted Lance Boil in my room and it explains how they could save you and Paige from Dr. Colon."

"And it explains why Ty always stood me up." Naomi said, feeling bad for having been so angry with him.

"Yeah, he have been ignoring me as well. At first I thought he just found me annoying but now I know it was because he had to go save the world…or at least the city." Andy stated. Then a bar appeared on his screen and when it was fully loaded, the screen said 'DNA Scan Complete.' "Huh, that's odd." Andy said, surprised and a tad worried.

Naomi walked up to Andy and looked over his shoulder. "What's odd?"

"Well, we have found protein strains matching Ty's DNA but none of Ty's DNA itself which is weird. DNA is fragile but still, it shouldn't have dissolved this quickly. At least not to this degree." Andy crouched down, feeling the grass. The blades turned into mush as soon as he touched it. "The vegetation is rotten." He concluded while rubbing the green mush between his fingers.

Naomi put a finger to her chin, thinking. "Abby said something about someone named Kid Rot. He must have been one of the bad guys. He might have some kind of rot powers."

"Then it would stand to reason that Kid Rot used his powers to eradicate all biological trace of Ty and Abby." Andy concluded.

Naomi felt as if someone had pierced her heart with a dagger. "So, you mean we won't be able to find them?" She almost choked on the words.

Andy lowered his head, feeling incredible sad. "I'm afraid so."

Naomi couldn't take it anymore. She fell onto her knees and started crying into her hands. "Oh Ty."

Andy gently stroked Naomi's back, trying to comfort her. "There, there Naomi. It's okay."

"Ty is gone and the last thing I said was…." Naomi cried.

Not knowing what to do, Andy carefully wrapped his arms around her. Instinctively, Naomi hugged him back and cried onto his shoulder. Naomi and Andy had never been very close. To Naomi, Andy had simply been her crush's best friend and to Andy she had been his best friends crush but at that moment they felt very close.

As the two hugged it out, The Sentry-Pede changed tactic. It turned its big, red cyclops eye towards the school entrance before transforming its legs to tank-treads and speeded into the school.

"I never really knew him, did I?" Naomi sniffled.

Andy let go of her so he could look her in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I never knew he was a Grossologist. He kept so much about himself secret." Naomi explained.

"Well I can assure you that you knew Ty at his happiest." Andy said.

Naomi wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "What do you mean?"

Andy smiled honestly. "He loved you Naomi, he never said it outright but I could tell. Whenever he talked about you he sounded as if it was free ice cream day in the cafeteria. And whenever he thought he had screwed things up between you he got so sad I thought nothing could cheer him up. Trust me, you where-I mean _are_ very special to him and I know he want you to be happy."

Naomi managed to smile. "Thank you." She rose up onto her feet. "So, what do we do now?"

"I suggest we go back to class. Then, afterwards we can talk more about this."

Naomi nodded.

Andy looked for his robot but could not find Sentry-Pede. "Hey, where's my robot?"

Naomi pointed at the dirty tracks that the centipede-like robot had left after it. They lead into the school.

"Oh no. Please help me catch him before someone steps on him." Andy said before running after his creation and Naomi followed. They followed the tracks into the corridors. "It must be his chess-program." Andy exclaimed.

"Chess program?" Naomi asked puzzled.

"Well, you know how you can play a game of chess against a computer? I programmed Sentry-Pede with one of those programs. It allows him to simply change tactics once the old one fails."

"So he is still looking for Ty and Abby?" Naomi blinked.

"Yeah but poorly. I mean, there's no way they could have been taken back to school." Andy said. They finally found the little robot stationed right in front of Ty's locker. "There you are Sentry-Pede." Andy then noticed that his robot's eye was blinking, which meant it was sending data to Andy's computer. "Hm, he is sending me something." Andy opened up his laptop. What he saw, completely took him off guard. "Wow."

"What is it?" Naomi asked.

"I know I said only finding Ty's proteins was weird but I was wrong. _This_ is weird." Andy exclaimed. "I designed Sentry-Pede to explore subterranean terrains so I installed him with a GPR, a ground penetrating radar."

"And…"

"And according to the GPR, there is a hidden room and a shaft behind Ty and Abby's lockers."

Naomi plinked, confused and wondering. "You know I have always found it weird that Ty and Abby's lockers where next to each other when Abby goes one class above Ty."

"And if Ty and Abby are Grossologists, they would need a quick way of getting out of school without anyone noticing." Andy reasoned.

"So what we are suggesting is…"

"We just found our way into the Grossologists' secret headquarters."

* * *

"It's time." Fartor tapped his fingers as he hovered up thru the air of MegaFartzilla's laboratory. "One more sniff of our precious swamp gas and my MegaFartzilla will fly like an eagle. A really gassy eagle. Are you ready, my apprentice?"

Kid Rot was walking up the stairs towards the Rot-Connector, the machine that allowed Kid Rot to share his power with MegaFartzilla. He sneered irritated at Fartor. "I have already told you a thousand times, I am not your apprentice."

"Oh, I'm sorry my equal and malicious partner. It's just that I have always wanted an apprentice and you have been so loyal and helpful to me. I guess we have kind of bounded." Fartor explained.

Kid Rot scowl hardened. _'Muse as much as you want Fartor cause you will soon learn that Kid Rot don't cooperate, he manipulates. Once this world is so sick it can't fight back, I will destroy you.'_ Kid Rot was still crossed but decided it was better to let it slide and play along. "I guess I have grown rather fond of your dumb word-plays and steel tentacles too. Now, let's RotnRoll."

Fartor rolled his eyes. _"RotnRoll? Yeah, I am the one with the dumb word-plays..."_

Kid Rot entered the Rot-Connector and stuck his hands into the metallic holsters. When he ignited his hands with dark-energy the machine started to glow obsidian. Fartor smirked sadistically and typed in a few commands on a computer.

Then, things started to get really weird.

Three needles inside the holsters pierced thru Kid Rot's wrists. He hollered in pain. "Hrg, what the heck is this?" He tried to jerk free but it only hurt more, the needles in his hands had sunken in too deep. He tried to ghost out of the machine but he couldn't. The machine seem to neutralize his powers.

Then, a really large needle on a mechanic arm was lowered down from the ceiling. Like the tail of a striking scorpion, it launched itself right into Kid Rot's neck. Kid Rot hollered in agony. He screamed until he felt exhausted from sheer pain. "Fartor, what is going on?"

"This is the moment I betray you, Kid." Fartor answered and flew up to the parasite.

"What! Why?" Kid Rot shouted furiously.

Fartor pouted and moved aside. A small, flying robot that looked like a TV-screen flew up to Kid Rot. The screen showed Kid Rot's conversation with Abby. "You know, Fartor thinks I am working for him but once we have conquered the world, I will tear his fat, smelly body out that rusty suit and slay him. Then I'll be King Rot and you'll be my queen."

Kid Rot scowled over having been bested. The TV-robot flew away and Fartor came up to him again. "Now to be fair, I always did plan on betraying you Kid. You were way too volatile to be trusted but I never thought you would be this deceitful. So I knew I needed to act before you did."

"So what? You still need me to run this stupid machine." Kid Rot snarled.

Fartor chuckled. "You underestimate my ingenuity Kid Rot. Did it ever occur to you that my MegaFartzilla can tap into more than simply your power to produce methane? I will take this doomsday machine to the upper atmosphere like planned but I won't use it to simple spread methane gas. No, I will use it to rot every single biological hot spot on this planet. The Amazon rainforest, the Savannahs of Africa, the vast forests of Canada. All of them will become giant compost heaps, producing massive amounts of swamp gas. It will be like having dozens of Fartzillas stationed all over the world. Can you imagine?" Fartor took a moment to study Kid Rot's expression. Kid Rot's eyes was like two angry daggers. "Of course you can. It has been your dream since the beginning, hasn't it? Well, that and Abby. Anyway, in order for me to tap into all of your powers you need to be separated from your body. I will turn you, which is the parasite within, into an engine for my doomsday machine." Fartor laughed. "You know, this might be the most diabolical thing I've ever done. I will take everything from you. Your body, your freedom, your power, your dream. I might as well take your Abby as well, she will be a perfect slave."

Kid Rot growled like a mad Pitbull, his skin ignited with dark energy but for all his anger, he couldn't do anything.

Fartor pressed a button on the control board. The machine started humming and flashing with violet light. Once again, Kid Rot screamed it pain and the needles that penetrated him started buzzing and pumping. "I swear Fartor, I will kill you for this!"

The light in the laboratory flickered on and off. Fartor stared in anticipation at a crystalline tube that lead from the Rot-Connector. Finally, after several minutes of screaming, Kid Rot got silent and the needle in his neck started extracting the bacteria from his nervous system. Black slime ran thru the crystalline tube before cumulating in a glass container on top of MegaFartzilla's engine.

The lights in the laboratory came back on and for a moment it seemed like serenity had replaced the intensity. Fartor approached the glass container. He stared intensely at the black goop inside. "Come on, live. I can't use you unless you're still alive…"

The black blot then started to stretch and move. It rose up in a shapeless, melting form.

"Ha! You're alive. How do you feel Kid Rot now that you have no _body's_ company? Haha." Fartor then turned his attention to a lever next to the engine. "Now, to test your usefulness." He pulled down the lever and the bottom of the container started glowing with a blue shine. Electric jolts sparked around the Kid Rot bacteria that in reaction started squirming and twitching in a pained dance. Fartor smiled devilishly when he saw the vegetables in the tank decomposed.

* * *

Outside, MegaFartzilla kept terrorizing the city, rendering entire buildings to ruble. It then reared its tail and gave off a deafening roar. Methane gas spewed out of the tail-cannon, into the already poisoned sky.

* * *

"Yes, yes! I've done it!" Fartor exclaimed, hovering up into the air in celebration. "I can now use any of Kid Rot's powers as I wish and MegaFartzilla has finally consumed enough gas to rise into the upper atmosphere and to the final step of my plan. Mwahahahahahaha!"

"urgh…"

Fartor's jubilating laughter was interrupted when he heard something. An uncomfortable groan coming from the Rot-Connector. Mystified, Fartor moved closer to the machine. There, slumped over the dashboard was Kid Rot's host body, Chester.

"Unbelievable." Fartor said and pushed a few buttons on the control board. This caused the needles that puncturing Chester's body to retreat and the semi-conscious boy tumbled to the floor. Fartor picked Chester up by the shirt and looked him right in the face. "Amazing. I was sure that without the Kid Rot bacteria, his host body's cellular-structure would simple fall apart. Yet, here you are. Worse for wear but alive. You are a miracle of nature."

Chester's eyes were half open but they didn't seem to focus on anything. His body was listless like a doll. He looked sick. Chester then puked-up black slime. A lot of it actually.

Fartor thou wouldn't let some throw-up spoil his good mood thou. "You will be a fascinating subject for study…once I rule the world."

* * *

Abby had taken off her belt and was using it as a lasso to try to get the keys hanging outside her cell. A clever idea but ultimately futile. The belt would either miss or cling to the hook. After yet another failed attempt Abby groaned in annoyance.

Ty was looking on from his cell next to hers. "Try to get it thru the keychain." He suggested.

"Then what? It would still have to connect once it's thru." Abby let out a disappointed sigh. "Forget it, it would never have worked anyway." She strapped on her belt again and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

The two heard noises coming towards them so they hurried back to their respective doors to look out the windows. What they saw made them gasp in unison.

Fartor was coming down the hallway, dragging Chester's body over the floor. The flatologist was accompanied by two Rip-1s.

"Is that…Chester?" Abby gasped, barely believing what she was seeing.

Fartor came up to Ty's cell. Ty stared daggers at the methane-breather and Fartor had no problem returning the stares. "Step away from the door, Ty."

"Or else…" Ty inquired rebelliously.

"Or else my Rip-1s will cut the cheese…and your face." One of the robotic raptors snapped its jaws at Ty's face while the other one hissed menacingly. Ty reluctantly backed away from the door. Fartor opened it up and threw Chester's raggedy body into the cell.

Abby saw what was happening thru the small window in the wall. "Ty, is he…"

Ty crouched next to Chester and placed two fingers on the blond boy's throat to check his pulse. "He is fine but he seem to be in some sort of shock."

Abby glared at Fartor. "What did you do to him?"

"I turned on Kid Rot before he could turn on me. Also, I was getting tired of all his rot puns." Fartor replied. "I extracted the parasite out of his host body and is now using him as an engine to power MegaFartzilla's weapons."

' _So Kid Rot is gone and Chester is back. I guess this the most positive development to happen today.'_ Abby thought but her optimism was short lived.

One of Fartor's tentacles lashed out and grabbed Ty, locking his arms and chest in a vice like grip before lifting him out of his cell and closed the door after him.

"Ty!" Abby cried out.

Fartor smirked as he stared into Ty's defiant eyes. "Now, before I take this shebang into the upper atmosphere there is one more task that needs to be carried out. The total destruction of the bureau of Grossology and for that I will need your help, Ty."

When Ty heard that he got stiff with fear. He gulped nervously.

"Remember when I said everyone has a reason to be here? Well Ty, its time I showed you your reason."

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense." Naomi exclaimed while Andy unlocked Ty's locker. He had seen Ty open it many time and had consequently learned the number combination. "I have seen the insides of Ty and Abby's lockers before. They're just ordinary school lockers."

"You've seen the inside of Ty's locker? Must have been after he took down all of those photos he had of you." Andy stated.

Naomi grimaced. "What?"

"Whops, that was supposed to be a secret. Please, don't tell Ty I told you that." Andy finally managed to open the door. The inside of Ty's locker was like it always was. No secret room, no secret shaft, nothing but books and papers and hair gel.

"I told you, it's a typical locker." Naomi said.

"The secret entrance is probably behind the lockers, not the lockers themselves." Andy stated. He rubbed his chin as he contemplated his next move. "To the chemistry lab!" Andy proclaimed and ran off, humming the 60s Batman theme tune.

* * *

Andy and Naomi returned to the lockers, 15 minutes later with Andy carrying a beaker with a transparent liquid.

"Now, this is a really strong superacid Naomi. It eats thru metal so we have to be careful not to get any on our skin." Andy explained.

"I let you handle it Andy. You're the science expert." Naomi said.

Andy got down on his knees and climbed into Ty's locker. He was about to pour the beaker's content onto the inner wall when he hesitated. He frowned worried and backed of the locker (his arms and the beaker was still inside thou).

"Is something wrong Andy?" Naomi asked.

"I was just wondering if this really is a good idea. I mean, this is pretty much vandalism and even if we get to the Grossologists' headquarters, they will probably just kick us out or worse. I mean, they are secret for a reason." Andy explained. Andy was a very cautious guy. The only times he ever got into anything risky was when he was with Ty, who was the more adventurous of the two.

Naomi was about to say something when someone interrupted. "What the heck are you two doing?" Naomi and Andy looked at who had said that. It was Roger Pink-Eye.

"Oh, hey Roger." Naomi said sheepishly and stepped in front of the locker so Roger wouldn't see what they were doing.

Roger crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "What are you doing with Ty's locker?"

"Um…" Naomi scratched her neck, she knew she had to come up with something. She got an idea. She scowled as spitefully as her cute face could and tried to speak with as much venom as she could muster. "Buzz-off Pink-Eye! Ty has been blowing me off one time too many so now I'm getting even by ruining his locker and taking whatever I want. It's no more than fair."

Roger arched the eyebrow over his one good eye. "That doesn't sound like you. I always thought you were some kind of saint."

"Well, maybe I'm tired of being nice." Naomi barked.

Roger turned his attention to Andy, tilting his head and raised his brow again. "And what about you, Andy? Aren't you supposed to be Ty's best friend or something?"

"Um…um…well, you see…" Andy tried to come up with a convincing lie but got too nervous to come up with anything.

"Wait, I know what's going on." Roger exclaimed. "Naomi has promised to date you if you help her get even with Ty, hasn't she?"

"Um, yeah." Andy nodded with a sheepish grin. "You know me, I do anything to get with a girl."

"Well, I am going to report this." Roger said and tried to walk away when Naomi grabbed him by his arms.

"No!" She forced him against a wall. "Listen, I have had a rough couple of weeks, Roger. Ty turned out to be amoral creep that just uses the once closest to him, my bullheaded brothers has treated me like dirt even more than usual and I am tiered of never getting what I want so leave me alone!"

For a moment, Roger seemed genuinely scared by the petite girl that was holding him up a wall but then scowled back and pushed her off him. "Fine. As if I care." The ginger haired boy exclaimed and stormed off in a huff.

Once he was gone Naomi turned to Andy. "Give me the acid Andy, I'll do it." Without saying anything, Andy handed her the beaked and Naomi then crept into the locker. She was truthful about one thing. She was tiered of not getting what she wanted. She wanted Ty and she wanted answers.

She carefully poured some of the acid to the flat metal surface. The fumes stung her nose a little. She then backed away, stood up and gave the inside of Ty's locker a firm kick. The metal plate fell in.

"Nice job." Andy said.

The two went thru the opening and came out on the other side of the wall. They found themselves in a mostly dark, mostly empty room. However there was a row of lights (almost like those on an airport) leading to what looked like an elevator at the end of the room. Neither of them felt like they could say anything, the anxiety was too high. Being the slightly braver of the two, Naomi took one step into light.

That proved to be a mistake.

The next second the two was blinded by a flash of light. They both shrieked in fear and Andy jumped up into Naomi's arms like in some kind of Hanna Barbera cartoon. Another light washed over them, like a scanner.

That was when a robotic voice started talking. "Scanners Can't Identify Your Bio-Signature or Visual Features In Register. Conclusion: Intruders. Action: Eliminate. "Suddenly a pair of giant lasers folded out of the walls, aiming at the two teens.

Andy hugged Naomi tighter, expecting pain but then he got an idea. He picked up Sentry-Pede from the floor and held it up for the scanners.

"Identifying DNA of Grossology Agent Ty Archer." The computer-voice stated and the lasers retreated back into the walls. "You May Proceed."

"I love you." Andy said to the little robot and kissed its cyclops head.

"You're a genius Andy." Naomi complimented and ran up to the elevator. "Come on." She waved and Andy joined her in the elevator.

The nicely lit elevator started descending down the shaft. "I can't believe we made it this far." Naomi exclaimed.

"Now, nothing can go wrong." Andy exclaimed.

"Initiating Retina Scan." The computer voice stated.

"Wait? What?" Andy said confused.

Yet another light scanned Andy and Naomi's eyes. "Retina Scan Fail to Recognize Any Grossology Agents In Vicinity. Conclusion: Intruders. Action: Immobilize."

Gas started to fill the elevator to the teens' horror. "Seriously?" Andy exclaimed right before the gas reached him and he started to faint.

"Andy!" Naomi managed to take a hold of the boy and leaned him against the nearest wall so he wouldn't fall but it was too late. Andy slumped down onto the floor.

The knockout gas was starting to get to Naomi as well. She coughed violently. She fell to her knees and her vision started getting blurry before finally falling onto the floor. She could hear the elevator coming to a stop.

The last thing Naomi saw was a shadowy figure towering over her, with a smaller shadowy figure on his shoulder. In her last moment of consciousness, she whispered, _"Ty, where are you?"_

* * *

Ty found that he couldn't open his eyes. If it was because he was too scared to open them, to find out what Fartor had done to him or if he was simply too weak to open them, not even he knew. He knew he was in pain thou. Not the kind of explosive pain one felt from an injury but the kind that festered inside of you and slowly grows, tearing at your mind.

Fartor pressed his lips close to Ty's ears. Ty knew it was him just by the smell. Strangely, Fartor's presence didn't fill him with fear as it rightfully should. "How do you feel?" Fartor asked in a smooth tone.

"Pain…hurt." Ty replied, whimpering.

"Where? Where does it hurt?"

Ty whined. "…Inside."

"Your heart. Does your heart hurt?"

"Yes."

"Why does your heart hurt?" Fartor asked next.

Ty pressed his eyelids even tighter, trying to remember. An image started to form in his mind. It was Naomi. Her friendly smile and big soulful eyes that once filled him with such amazing feelings now just intensified his pain. "Na-Naomi."

"Why? Why did Naomi hurt you?"

"The missions…I lied too many times and she… gave me so many chances." Ty sobbed.

Fartor smirked sadistically. "So who is it that's been hurting you?"

Ty's pain suddenly turned into an inferno of rage. He saw The Director, The Detective, LabRat, Abby, the Gaglab, and the GRS-1. Ty opened up his eyes. They were now tainted yellow and their irises had turned red. "The Bureau… The Bureau of Grossology did this to me."

"And what do you want?"

"Revenge." Ty growled. He felt himself float off the metallic berth he had been lying on, using a weaponized, methane-driven suit of armor.

"Yes, yes!" Fartor jubilated. "Rise, Far-Ty and do what you were meant to do. Destroy the bureau of Grossology."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **In hindsight, I should probably have made his chapter shorter. There was just so much to cover and I had no idea where to end it so sorry if it turned out a bit too long. I promise the rest of the chapters will be shorter.**

 **But man, I managed to cover a lot of things in this chapter. Kid Rot is out (but not gone), Chester is back, Andy & Naomi has reached the bureau of Grossology and Ty has turned back into Far-Ty. What will I come up with next? **

**A correction for my last chapter; I stated that the redheaded reporter was never mentioned by name in the series so I referred to her as Stacey Dime but the show actually did mention her name once. In the episode 'Flushed Away' her name was revealed to be Kelly. So I went back and edited chapter 3. Now her name is officially Kelly even in this story. I'm sorry for any confusion I might have caused.**

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed this latest chapter and as usual I will appreciate your review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Darkest Blight - Part 1**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Andy opened his eyes. Wherever he had woken up it was very bright. The first thing he noticed was that his glasses was on. The second thing he noticed was that he couldn't move. He was strapped in by belts that constricted his body, arms and legs to a medical table that was slightly tilted forward. He heard a sound, a groan from a familiar girl. He turned his head and saw Naomi strapped in the same manner to a table next to his. She was just waking up.

"Ah, you're awake." An unfamiliar voice said. Andy and Naomi turned to the voice's owner. He was a dark skinned boy, wearing a blue hoodie-shirt. He did not seem to be much older than they were. His posture was slouching, although this seemed to be less because of a bad spine and more because of a kick-back attitude.

"Who are you and where are we?" Naomi asked.

"My name and where you're at is none of your business." LabRat replied. "Now, normally if someone trespasses I'll simple knock them out, give them some drugs to make them forget everything they've seen and then have the authorities drop them off at home but the girl had an allergic reaction to the knockout gas so I had to treat her."

"Great now I'll have to add knockout gas to the long list of things I'm allergic too." Naomi sighed.

"You stopped breathing for a moment but I managed to get you stable." LabRat said.

"Thank you." Naomi said friendly.

"Don't mention it." LabRat shrugged. "Now, maybe you can answer my questions. You two came in thru a pathway only accessible for two of our agents. So who are you?"

"Um…Ty and… Abby." Andy bluffed, hoping this guy didn't know the Archers siblings.

"Really." LabRat chuckled. "Man, you must have been hit by some sort of shrink-ray cause you are much shorter than last time and apparently it also made you wear glasses and change your hair colours."

Hermes climbed up LabRat's shirt and positioned himself on his shoulder as usual. Naomi took notice of the rat and put two & two together. "Wait, are you LabRat?"

LabRat blinked surprised. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I overheard Abby talking to you. Please, you have to believe us, we're harmless. We're Ty's friends. I'm Naomi and he is Andy."

"Naomi? You're the girl Ty can't stop talking about?" LabRat asked puzzled.

Naomi blushed and blinked surprised.

"See, I told you." Andy exclaimed jolly.

"Wait." LabRat pinched his nose bridge. "I do recognize you two, now. I've never meet you but our bureau have had to deal with you two before. You're the _Pusulator._ "

Andy raised a confused eyebrow. "The Pus-Ulator?"

"Yeah, we once thought there was a new villain running lose, copying Lance Boil's crimes. Turned out it was just one of your misplaced inventions."

"Right, it was the day Ty and Abby confronted Boil in the school's chemistry lab and I invented a cure for acne." Andy said. "So I have my own Supervillain name? That's awesome. The Pusulator." He worded the name out, liking how it sounded.

LabRat walked closer to Naomi. "And you were one of two girls that was held hostage by Dr. Colon."

"Hehe, Colon." Andy giggled.

"The other one was Paige." Naomi stated.

LabRat shuddered. "Don't tell me about her. I only met her once and it was one of the most awful experiences I've ever had."

"So, are Ty and Abby your friends as well?" Naomi asked.

"Sadly, they are the only friends I got." LabRat replied. Hermes squeaked a few times. "Oh, and Hermes of course."

Hermes then jumped down from LabRat's shoulder and ran over to Naomi. The white rat then started running up her dress and shirt. "What is he doing?" Naomi asked, slightly worried. Hermes got into the croak of her neck and started stroking his head against her warm skin.

LabRat chuckled lightly. "He seems to like you."

Naomi smiled. "Awe, he's cute." Hermes liked the sound of her voice and the smell of her hair. He bedded himself in-between her hairlocks and her neck, rolling up into a ball.

"So why exactly where you two trying to get into the gaglab?" LabRat asked. He seemed a bit more relaxed and chipper now than when he started to interrogate them.

"Ty and Abby was kidnapped by supervillains and we are trying to find them. We just want to know if they are okay." Naomi explained.

LabRat sighed. "Sorry to say but we haven't heard anything from them since they were kidnaped three hours ago."

*BEEZ* *BEEZ*. A buzzing sound echoed thru the laboratory.

"What's that?" Andy asked.

"That's my boss calling. I need to take this." LabRat replied and headed out the room.

"You're just gonna leave us tied like this?" Naomi asked worried.

LabRat stopped in his tracks and turned his sight to the two civilians. "Listen, I'm not a bad guy but you two don't belong here. Soon I'll inject you with some forget-me chemicals and ask The Detective to take you home. Then you will wake up with no memory of this and hopefully Ty & Abby will have returned safe and sound." With that said LabRat left the room.

"Well, he was helpful." Andy vented sarcastically.

"He is only doing his job Andy." Naomi stated. "With that said, I don't want to forget today or all the things I've learned. We need to either convince LabRat that we can keep their secret or we need to get out of here."

Hermes raised his tiny little head. He then ran down to Naomi's wrist where her arm was strapped to the table. Using his teeth, the rodent unbuckled the belt and used his head to push the pin out of the hole.

Smiling with gratitude, Naomi pulled her arm free. "Thank you, Hermes." She undid the belts for her other arm, body and legs. She then slid off the table and Hermes jumped up onto her shoulder. She then helped Andy out of his constrictions.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me, thank Hermes." Naomi said,held up the white rodent and stroked her cheek lovingly against his fur.

Andy looked around the room before walking up to a medical slab. "Wow, all of this equipment is so advanced." He picked up a small electric scalpel. He pressed a small button and it changed into a blow-torch. He pressed on the button again and it changed into an electric toothbrush. "I wonder if that LabRat has built all of this himself."

"We don't have time for sightsee Andy. Come on." Naomi exclaimed and the two got out of the room.

* * *

"GROSSOLOGISTS, HELP ME! Please." The Director pleaded thru the large screen.

LabRat was immediately scared. The Director sounded even more alarmed than usual. "We can't sir. Ty and Abby has-

"HE IS OUT TO GET ME!" The Director shouted. One could see a brownish fog covered his office, from floor up to his navel. "Fartor is trying to get into my office. He has already let in stinky fart-gas thru the vents and now he's trying to break thru the door." At that moment, a laud boom could be heard as The Director's door was blown up. The middle aged man rigged back in fear and shrieked. "Aaaahhhh!" A tidal wave of brown gas complete overrun the room, knocking out The Director.

LabRat saw the silhouette of a sphere-shaped figure with yellow eyes thru the fog. The figure was coming closer to the screen.

"Listen Fartor, whatever you have planned it will never work. I demand that you-

Suddenly, the fog diluted and revealed the true nature of the figure. It was Far-Ty. Far-Ty smiled devilishly and LabRat gasped at what he saw. "Oh, no."

"Hey there LabRat. Glad to see me?" Far-Ty mused.

"Ty, listen. Whatever you're thinking, its not true. Fartor has brainwashed you again."

"SILENCE!" Far-Ty snapped. "I am sick of your lies LabRat. You and the Director sent me out on missions like some expandable soldier, never considering my wellbeing or my personal life but no more. I will have my revenge and this time you won't have anyone to protect you." Far-Ty laughed maniacally. "Hahahahahahahahaha! Oh, Also I managed to block The Director's signal before he contacted you. This is all pre-recorded. I should be at the gaglab in less than three minutes now. Thanks for taking valuable time being distracted. Bye."

The recording ended, leaving LabRat stiff with fear.

"Was that Ty?" LabRat heard Naomi's voice. He turned around and saw Naomi and Andy in the Gaglab, with Hermes on Naomi's shoulder.

"How did you two get lose?" LabRat asked.

"Never mind that. Was that Ty on the screen? Is he safe, is he on his way?" Naomi asked in a strained tone.

"Yes…" LabRat scratched his neck. "…and no."

"I dare you to make less sense." Andy exclaimed.

LabRat let out a tiered sigh. "This is not the first time Fartor has kidnapped Ty. The first time he did it he brainwashed Ty with some sort of methane-based mind control gas. He turned him into a supervillain called Far-Ty. Now it seems he have done it again and Far-Ty will be here any minute."

Naomi and Andy looked incredulous at each.

Suddenly an electronic stink-bomb dropped out of the ventilation shaft and started ejecting brownish gas into the gaglab, causing the three teens to cough violently. "I stand corrected *Cough* he is already here." LabRat said.

"Yuck! It stinks." Andy said as he pinched his nose shut.

Naomi held her shirt over her mouth and nose. "I don't want to be knocked out again."

"I don't think this gas is meant to *cough* harm us.*cough* Far-Ty is trying to *cough* scare us with it." LabRat stated but then realized something. _'No, not us. Me. He doesn't know that Andy & Naomi are here and who knows what he will do when he sees them.' _"You two must come with me." LabRat took a hold of Naomi's and Andy's arms and lead them away from the gas and into a workshop. "Okay, this room is airtight and the door is of reinforced steel so Far-Ty shouldn't be able to get in here but you two have to promise me to stay in here no matter what."

"But what if-

"Promise!" LabRat interrupted with a stern finger pointing.

"We promise." Naomi and Andy said in unison.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do about Ty's…let's call it condition." LabRat grabbed the door handle and was about to open it when Naomi suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Wait. You're not gonna hurt him, are you?" She pleaded.

LabRat stared right into Naomi's large glistening eyes. _'Ty is a lucky guy. This girl seem to be just as in love as he is.'_ He smiled reassuringly at Naomi and removed her hands from his arm. "Don't worry. Ty won't get harmed. What will happen to me thou, is up in the air." LabRat said before leaving the room and locking the door. Naomi stepped back, clutching her hands together like she was praying. She felt so worried.

"Don't worry, I can get this lock open in like ten seconds." Andy waved off with a somewhat arrogant smirk.

"You don't think any of that is true, right?" Naomi asked fearful. "I mean, Ty would never hurt anyone?"

Andy blinked confused. "Nah, I don't think so…but then again, I didn't think Ty was a secret agent until today. I guess anything is possible."

* * *

In the Gaglab, LabRat pushed a button on one of the keyboards and the room was quickly ventilated. The disgusting gases was sucked out of the room. "Okay, now that's taken care of. So, what to do about Far-Ty?" He placed his fingers on his chin as he contemplated his next move.

Suddenly, the entrance to the gaglab exploded and Far-Ty hovered over the smouldering remains of the door, carrying The Director's body in one of the tentacles. "Heeere's Fartyy!" He sassed in his best Jack Nicholson impersonation.

Even thou Naomi and Andy was locked inside the workshop, they could still see into the gaglab thru a window on the door. Naomi gasped when she saw Ty, or rather the dark parody of her beloved Ty.

Far-Ty held up The Director for everyone to see. "Here is your fearless leader." He said sarcastically and threw the short man across the room before he hit the floor.

"What did you do to him?" LabRat exclaimed, partly scared, partly angry.

"Oh, nothing. Well, nothing in comparison to what I will do to you." Far-Ty threatened and started moving towards LabRat.

LabRat backed away till his back hit a table. Despite the fear filling him, LabRat tried to stay calm. "Ty, listen. No matter what you're thinking, it's not true. Fartor has been messing with your head to make you think we're the enemy. He has done this before, remember? He made you think you were worthless to Abby but she proved that she needed you and if I'm gonna make a wild guess, I think Abby might need you now as-

"ABBY DOSEN'T MATTER!" Far-Ty shouted and slammed one of his tentacles against a table, smashing several test-tubes to bits. "This is isn't about her. This is about you and that stupid bureaucratic toddy." He pointed at the Director on the floor. "You ruined my life with your stupid Grossology. You prevented me from having a life of my own."

"Wait, is this about Naomi? All this because of one bad date?" LabRat exclaimed.

"Don't belittle my pain LabRat! What could you know of having a life? You have never had friends or been in love or had any dreams beyond these walls. You hide inside this lab, your comfy little comfort zone and as soon as things goes bad, you have me and my sister stick our necks out for this city while you huddled safely in here." Far-Ty was now less than six feet from LabRat. "So tell me LabRat, do you feel safe now?"

LabRat smirked. "Yes." He pushed a red button on the table behind him and captured Far-Ty inside a forcefield (the same forcefield they had used to capture Clone Abby). LabRat smiled and crossed his arms triumphantly.

Far-Ty rolled his eyes, unimpressed. "Oh, no. Whatever should I do?" He exclaimed sarcastic with an evil grin, he pressed a button on the inside his suit and the forcefield turned off.

LabRat flinched in fear.

"Did you really think I would challenge you on your own turf without being prepared for your old tricks?" Far-Ty mused. He then lashed out with one of his tentacles and pinned LabRat to the desk. Far-Ty towered over the scared shut-in. "Any last words before I'll free you from this pathetic excuse of a life?"

LabRat saw a wrench laying on the desk, just an arm's length away. If only he could reach it. "Ty, this isn't you. You don't hurt people, not even really bad people and I am your friend. Before I meet you and Abby, my only friend was Hermes." LabRat looked up at Ty as he talked but his arm kept reaching for wrench. "I also know you're smart enough to know that Fartor has messed with you. So how about we relax, go out for a walk…" His hand finally grasped the wrench. "…and take a whiff of fresh air." LabRat brought the wrench down hard on Far-Ty's armour, completely breaking the glass visor.

Far-Ty fell to the floor and started hyperventilating. "My gases, my gases, I can't breathe without my gases."

"Ty listen, you don't need the gas. That's just the brainwashing talking. I can help-

LabRat stopped talking when to his surprise, Far-Ty's visor regrew until the damage was completely fixed.

Far-Ty shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh right, Fartor had my suit upgraded with organic alloys with self-generating abilities. Totally forgot about that." Far-Ty smirked, grabbed LabRat with his tentacles and lifted him up into the air. "Now, I was simple going to rip your heart out but now I think I will make you suffer instead."

LabRat gulped nervously.

Far-Ty let go of his former friend but before he hit the floor Far-Ty's tentacle whacked him and he flew across the room before crashing. When LabRat tried to rise up, one of Far-Ty's tendrils snaked up on him and sprayed him in the face with a gas. LabRat coughed and his eyes started running. "Tear gas." Far-Ty grabbed LabRat by the leg and threw him across the room again. The boy flew over a computer table and tore down the electronics on his way down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naomi looked on in horror from the workshop. "I can't watch." She turned around and shielded her eyes with her hands. "I came here to find Ty and now he is some sort of maniac who is beating that poor guy into a pulp. Andy, we have to do some…" When she opened her eyes she saw that Andy was no longer by her side. "…thing."

She found Andy at the other end of the room, staring into a closet. "Andy, have you been paying attention at all? Ty is out there, acting like total jerk. We have to stop him." Naomi cried out but Andy just kept smiling at his recent finding. "Andy?"

"Sorry Naomi but you and Ty has just been outdone by this awesome new tech I've found."

* * *

LabRat was once again thrown to the floor. He sat up and looked up at Far-Ty. LabRat had gotten a black eye, his left cheek was swollen and blood ran down his nostrils.

Far-Ty moved closer to his victim. "How does it feel to die like a rat in a trap in its hole?" The maniacal teenager riddled. Far-Ty was ready to strike again but before the blow could be dealt, a blast of green slime hit him in the glass dome. Angered, Ty turned around.

There, in the middle of the gaglab stood The Director's armour with an inbuilt goopshooter aimed at Far-Ty. The armour was a military green, robot-like thing with red eyes. Far-Ty remembered when The Director used it to free him, Abby and LabRat after they'd been entrapped in goo by Kid Rot.

"Director? How did you recover so quickly?" Far-Ty asked annoyed.

The Director said nothing.

"I guess I'm getting sloppy but at least I get the chance to maim you twice." Far-Ty thrusted one of his tendrils at the Director but he managed to jump out of the way in the last second. Far-Ty attacked again and this time he managed to clamp down on the robot suit and slammed his opponent against a wall.

Seeing an opportunity now when Far-Ty was distracted, LabRat tried to crawl behind a desk when he saw something odd. The Director, still unconscious on the floor, still in his grey office suit and green tie. LabRat crawled over to The Director and checked his pulse. "He's alive. That means that Ty is not so far gone as I feared. But if the real Director is here, who is inside that suit?"

Far-Ty's claws grasped onto a big desk and lifted it up above his head before throwing it at the man in the metal suit. A circular saw popped out of the armoured arm and he tried to cut the furniture but it didn't help. The desk fell right on top of him and pinned him to the ground. He grunted in pain and tried to move the heavy object off him but Far-Ty got on top of the desk, pressing it down. "I have to admit, I did not think you had the stones to take me on but I guess I was wrong. At least you won't die like you lived, coward."

"Ty, wait!" The Director exclaimed and held up his hands in defence. He then pressed a button on the suit and the mask opened up, revealing that the person inside wasn't The Director but Andy. "Hey." The nerd greeted with an awkward hand wave.

Ty was not just surprised, he was right down shocked. _'What is this? Andy doesn't know where the Gaglab is? How can he be here?'_ Instead of saying anything, Far-Ty pulled the desk off the overweight geek. At first it seemed like a kind gesture and Andy sighed in relief. Then Far-Ty grabbed Andy again, lifted him up and started ripping the armour off him, starting with the limbs before cutting open the body armour like a can opener. Remarkable (or maybe not?) Andy didn't get hurt in the process.

"What a waste of good metal." Andy lamented, looking down at the pieces of the suit.

"What are you doing here Andy?" Far-Ty barked.

Andy didn't know how to answer, he was too scared. Andy wasn't a very brave guy. There was a lot of things in life that scared him but never had it been his best friend. "I got worried when I saw you getting kidnapped. I have hypothesised for a while that you and your sister were Grossologists so me and…" Andy hesitated. He was going to mention Naomi but decided it was safer if he kept her presence a secret till Ty was himself again. "…and Sentry-Pede located the Gaglab to find you."

"How did you manage to get into The Director's suit when he's so thin and you're so fat?" Far-Ty asked, just out of curiosity.

"Oh, it was very painful but I have to say it was worth it. I looked awesome!"

"So, now that you have found me, what are you gonna do?" Far-Ty asked with a vicious smirk.

It took a while before Andy answered. "First, I want you to put me down cause this is making me uncomfortable. Second, I want you to stop beating up Packrat."

"LabRat." Far-Ty corrected.

"Whatever. Also, I want you to stop acting like a nutjob so you can save your sister." Andy stated, trying to sound stern.

Far-Ty pouted as he contemplated. "Hmm…no."

With a sadistic smirk, Far-Ty threw Andy to the floor. Andy hit the floor face-first, a collision that shattered his glasses. Despite the pain he was in, he managed to sit up. "My glasses! Do you have any idea how much these cost?"

Far-Ty approached Andy, snapping his claws threateningly. "I'm kind of glad you're here Andy. It gives me the opportunity to tell you something I've always wanted to say. I never liked you. You were just some pathetic loser I kept around to make me seem less nerdy by comparison. You cowardly, fat, girl repelling dolt!"

Andy knew Ty didn't really mean it, it was just the mind control talking but the words still hurt.

Far-Ty slammed Andy into the nearest wall with one of his tendrils and he slumped down onto the floor. Far-Ty approached Andy again but then was hit from behind by green goo. He turned around and saw it was LabRat with a goopshooter, doing the same for Andy as he did for him.

"I am getting sick of you geeks!" Far-Ty shouted and went after LabRat. LabRat fired his goopshooter at him but Far-Ty averted it just in time. He proceeded with grabbing him with one clawed tendril while ripping the goopshooter off LabRat's hand with the other one. He pinned LabRat against the wall.

LabRat sighed in defeat. "Just cut my throat and be done with it."

"Oh, I have something much more delicious in store for you." Far-Ty smirked sadistically and held up his free tentacle. The tentacle's claws retracted and was replaced with a valve. He directed it at a computer screen and sprayed it with yellowish gas. The metal and plastic of the computer rusted and corroded. LabRat gasped at the sight. "I have managed to engineer a flatulence so acidic that it corrodes solid steel. Just imagine what it will do to human tissue." Far-Ty held the valve aimed at LabRat's face and laughed maniacally. "Hahahahah! You will be literally farted to death with one blow."

LabRat closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in fear, readying himself for the pain. Far-Ty smirked, relishing in his victims fear. LabRat sweated cold. Far-Ty's smirk widen. The smoking valve inched closer.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

The female voice cut thru the air like a massive axe. The silence that followed almost as chilling.

Slowly, Far-Ty turned to the source. Naomi stood there, right outside the workshop where she'd recently been hiding. She scowled at him with defying eyes, clenched fists and Hermes on her shoulder. The first thing that came over Far-Ty was shock, followed by confusion, then shame, then anger. He let go of LabRat who slumped down to the floor. Hermes jumped off Naomi's shoulder and ran to his injured master, squeaking.

Far-Ty advanced towards his former love. "Naomi, have you turned against me too?"

Naomi stood her ground. "No Ty, I came to help you. I still want to help you."

"Help me?" Far-Ty hissed. "I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help!" One of his tentacles wrapped itself around Naomi's body, like a boa constrictor and lifted her up to Far-Ty's head level. Naomi tried to squirm but to no avail. His grip on her was hard, hard enough to cause her pain but not hard enough to cause damage. "Fartor has lifted the vail from my eyes, I see clearly now. Everyone is against me, including you. I did everything I could for you and you still rejected me. What else could I possible have done?"

Naomi scowled, staring Far-Ty right in the eyes. "Then let's do something neither of us has ever done."

"What?" Far-Ty hissed venomously but there was a certain curiosity in his voice.

"Talk."

Far-Ty froze up at that one word. He blinked puzzled, not knowing what it meant. He eased his grip of her just a bit.

"That is the one thing you and I have never been able to do, not openly anyway." Naomi said. "Oh, we can blush, giggle and complement each other all day but we have never been able to talk about how we truly feel. I've never been able to cause I was scared of letting you know and you have never been able to because of all of this." She gestured to the rest of the room, the gaglab. "But guess what Ty, I know now that you and Abby are Grossologists so there's no reason for you to keep your secrets and I, I am no longer scared. The only thing I'm afraid of anymore is losing you and it seems like that has already happened." Naomi sighed sadly before looking at him again. "I was never anyone special Ty. I always saw myself as that wallflower that no one talked to and unless I was dying from one of my thousands of allergies, even my family didn't seem to care what did but I was okay with that. I just thought _Hey, that's me. Little unassuming me._ I was contempt until you showed up. You treated me like I was someone special. The way you looked at me made me feel beautiful. Soon I started to believe the praise you gave me but at the same time-at the same time you seemed to ignore me and lie to me so I started wondering if all the things you said where lies or if I had disappointed you somehow. That's what hurt me the most Ty, you made me feel beautiful and then you took it away from me."

Far-Ty was overcome with shame, shame and hurt. Inside his metal armour he suddenly felt very vulnerable. "I-I never meant to hurt to you Naomi." He lowered himself closer to the floor and placed Naomi on the ground. "Honestly, every time I got really scared on a mission cause I didn't know if I was going to make it I thought of you, how I was never gonna see you a again and I promised myself over and over again that I would tell you how I felt but I always chickened out. I was too afraid that you wouldn't feel the same."

Naomi placed a compassionate hand on Far-Ty's visor. He met her gaze. "What do you feel, Ty?"

Ty could feel the inside of his throat thicken. His body almost shacked in anxiety. _'How can I tell her? After the things I've done she can't possible love me but how can I refuse to answer her and how can I lie to her when she knows everything already?'_ The words left his mouth in a soft whisper.

"I love you, Naomi."

Naomi smiled. "I love you too, Ty…"

Her words felt like a shockwave that reached into Ty's heart. For years he had wanted to hear those words but now that she had said them he didn't know how to feel. Joy, sadness, guilt, disbelief. All of it erupted from his core, all at once.

"…but if you keep doing this, if you keep hurting your friends, abandoning your sister, letting Fartor get away with his evil deeds, then I know that the boy I knew is gone and I won't love you anymore." Naomi explained, turning her gaze away from him.

Ashamed, Ty looked at Andy. The fat little geek sat against the wall he been forced up against. The lenses of his glasses where chattered and a small drop of blood ran from one of his nostrils. Yet, he looked at Ty with hope and compassion like the loyal friend he had always been. Ty then looked at LabRat. The young scientist's mangled face was all Ty's doing. Hermes sat on LabRat's knee, twitching worryingly. LabRat calmed down the rodent by stroking his back.

" _What have I done?"_ Ty whispered to himself and pressed a red button on the side of his suit. The armour shut down completely, hit the floor with a light thud and the visor retracted. Ty cried as he crawled on his stomach out of the Far-Ty suit. "I'm so sorry, Naomi. I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me."

Naomi quickly went down on her knees and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay Ty, we forgive you. We understand."

Ty nuzzled into her shoulder and kept crying. "I did so bad, Naomi."

Naomi stroked his back reassuringly and shushed. "There, there. It's okay Ty, everything will be fine… You can put the wrench down."

Ty opened his eyes. "Wrench? What wrench?" He turned around and saw The Director standing behind him, holding a wrench above his head, ready to hit Ty over the head.

Awkward.

Embarrassed, The Director let the tool fall to the floor. "What? I was just trying to be on the safe side."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And finally the two storylines merge and thank god for that. I have to admit that the biggest challenge when writing this story was keeping up with two storylines that I knew would align later. Now, normally this isn't a problem for me but here I had one for storyline with a lot of things happening and another where relatively few things where happening. Sometimes it felt like I had to speed up things in the Ty & Abby story and slow down the Naomi & Andy story. Hopefully that didn't come across as too obvious to you guys. But now that Ty has teamed up with Naomi & Andy, the story will be a lot more straightforward from now on. **

**I know that drugging people into making them forget about the Gaglab is something that LabRat never did in the show but seriously, after Roger, Chester and probably a few others finding out about the gaglab you would think he would at least develop a few precautions against people finding the lab. Just saying.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	6. CONTINUE TO PART 2

**This story continues in Grossology Season 3, episode 2.  
** _ **Darkest Blight Part 2**_ **.**


End file.
